The 5th Quarter Quell
by DauntlessInDistrict9
Summary: When the 125th Hunger Games came around, President Elestren knew she had to make it bigger and better then ever before. And that's exactly what she did. -SYOT- *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first try at fanfiction and thank you for reading. This is a SYOT and I would love if you contributed. This means a lot to me.**

"President, you have a visitor. It's Gamemaker Clila."

President Elestren turned around in her chair. After thirty years in office, the job got emotionless. After ten years, she stopped caring about the 23 tributes she basically killed each year and their mourning families. This is what led President Elestren to become the cold-hearted monster she is today.

"Let him in." she said in a monotone.

Gamemaker Clila entered the office with the most important document of this year. This year's arena.

"Is that the arena, Atticus?" she asked. The arena had to be exciting this year because last year, the Capitol got bored of the Games. It was due to the whole arena being composed of sand and many bloodless deaths.

"Yes it is. And can I just point out that I'll think you'll find this year's arena to be particularly exciting." Atticus rasped, his mouth smiling to reveal his signature pink teeth. Elestren loved the Capitol's fashion but in her opinion, Atticus looked horrid. She looked over the plans with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Perfect. You've outdone yourself. The tributes won't know what hit them." Elestren happily said. With this arena and the Quarter Quell twist, she knew one thing for certain:

The 125th Hunger Games would not be forgotten.

"President, I do believe it's time for you to deliver the twist." her secretary piped in from the door. Elestren got up from her desk and dismissing Atticus, she walked out to the balcony of the President's House.

"Welcome, welcome to the announcement of the 5th Quarter Quell's twist. I know all of you simply can't wait to hear what this Quell's twist is so without further ado…" Elestren paused to take of the yellow-paged envelopes out of the box marked 'Quarter Quells'. "This year to show that no one is safe from the Hunger Games, 4 tributes from the ages of 10-20 will be reaped from each of the 12 districts. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour." President Elestren left the shocked Capolites for the safety net that was her office. She would never forget this year's Games.

**Thank you! If you would like to submit a tribute to any district, please PM me with their information. These are the headlines that you have to fill out for each tribute:**

**Full name: **

**Age:**

**District (please put your top three choices and if you pick a Career they will automatically be put in an alliance with the other Careers unless you tell me not too):**

**Personality (extremely detailed):**

**Appearance (extremely detailed):**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**If volunteered why?**

**Reaction if reaped:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**A little history:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Chariot outfit (you can suggest one but it mightn't be used):**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Training score (and how they got it):**

**Mentor:**

**Opinion about Capitol:**

**Interview quote:**

**Part of an alliance?**

**Romance?**

**Game strategy (detailed):**

**Arena ideas:**

**Character physical strengths (no more then 4):**

**Character mental strengths:**

**Character weaknesses (at least 3):**

**Weapon of choice (top three):**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Worst fear:**

**District token:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just wanted to show you what tributes were left. You can submit up to three tributes. I really need tributes as I haven't got a lot of submissions. Submit your tributes by PM. Remember there are two girls and two boys from each district. Thank you to everyone who did submit one.**

**Here are the tributes:**

**District 1 Female: Taken**

**District 1 Female: **

**District 1 Male: Taken**

**District 1 Male: Taken**

**District 2 Female: Taken**

**District 2 Female: Taken**

**District 2 Male: Taken**

**District 2 Male:**

**District 3 Female: **

**District 3 Female:**

**District 3 Male: Taken**

**District 3 Male: Taken**

**District 4 Female: Taken**

**District 4 Female: Taken**

**District 4 Male: Taken**

**District 4 Male: Taken**

**District 5 Female: Taken**

**District 5 Female:**

**District 5 Male: Taken**

**District 5 Male:**

**District 6 Female: Taken**

**District 6 Female:**

**District 6 Male: Taken**

**District 6 Male:**

**District 7 Female: Taken**

**District 7 Female: Taken**

**District 7 Male: Taken**

**District 7 Male:**

**District 8 Female:**

**District 8 Female: Taken**

**District 8 Male: Taken**

**District 8 Male: Taken**

**District 9 Female: Taken**

**District 9 Female: Taken**

**District 9 Male:**

**District 9 Male: Taken**

**District 10 Female:**

**District 10 Female:**

**District 10 Male:**

**District 10 Male: Taken**

**District 11 Female: Taken**

**District 11 Female:**

**District 11 Male:**

**District 11 Male:**

**District 12 Female: Taken**

**District 12 Female:**

**District 12 Male: Taken**

**District 12 Male:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I really need tributes as I can't start writing the actual story until I have all 48. I have a lot of draft and I would love to publish them but I don't have all the characters. The tribute form is on my profile. Send it by PM. Please submit one.**

**DauntlessInDistrict9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so after all the submissions, here are the final 48! I am so happy with all of them. Thank you to everyone who submitted a tributes. There was a few people, who without them, this story wouldn't have been possible.**

**District 1**

**Male 1: **Luca Diamond-19

**Male 2: **Shrine Bardew-14

**Female 1:** Rivka Foster-12

**Female 2: **Glassy Bardew-20

**District 2**

**Male 1: **Basil Smith-18

**Male 2: **Micah Salacastor-20

**Female 1: **Thyrena Thalicus-16

**Female 2: **Calia Odenly-17

**District 3**

**Male 1: **Voltic Amez-15

**Male 2: **Dexter Collins-10

**Female 1: **Sairul Electri-17

**Female 2: **Adelina Amos-15

**District 4**

**Male 1: **Andrew Lyko-16

**Male 2: **Calvin Rhodes-17

**Female 1: **Jade Lux-16

**Female 2: **Oliver Clines-17

**District 5**

**Male 1: **Zapin Freesan-16

**Male 2: **Vincent Marlo**-**13

**Female 1: **Mint Markely-11

**Female 2: **Karoline Seba-17

**District 6**

**Male 1: **Apollo Griffin-20

**Male 2:** Elijah Cathrone-15

**Female 1: **Janean Vasquez-16

**Female 2: **Marley Kalult-18

**District 7**

**Male 1: **Reed Whiresoll-18

**Male 2: **Patrick Clabi-15

**Female 1: **Elissa Barrows-16

**Female 2: **Stella Okami

**District 8**

**Male 1: **Ryan Huang-18

**Male 2: **Hunter Wills-16

**Female 1: **Natasha Huang-15

**Female 2: **Acacia Ingelon-19

**District 9**

**Male 1: **Peter Moxley-15

**Male 2: **Tobias Mallory-20

**Female 1: **Mallia Averi-16

**Female 2: **Hazal Neka-10

**District 10**

**Male 1: **Totum Ryn-13

**Male 2: **Damon Harrod-10

**Female 1: **Chelicera Hugh-19

**Female 2: **Mirabelle Macona-17

**District 11**

**Male 1: **Kyer Hattar-19

**Male 2: **Jago Kiffena-20

**Female 1: **Taja Lukicelle-16

**Female 2: **Vida Edalia-15

**District 12**

**Male 1: **Tony Smith-17

**Male 2: **Kellan Sawari-12

**Female 1: **Serena Zyianna-16

**Female 2: **Elizabella Sathren-10


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here are the first of the reapings; District 1! Hope you like them! Sorry if there is any typos or mistakes.**

**District 1 Reapings**

**Luca Diamond POV**

"C'mon Luca! You can do better than that. You didn't place first for nothing!" Cleopatra shouted at her brother, egging him on. If there was one thing that made Luca fight or train better, it was pressure. I just ignored her and landed the final punch into my opponent's face. I walked cockily from the ring. That was my last training session in the Career Academy. Next time, I would walk the halls as Victor.

"Mom has a bath ready for you. She says that we have to hurry up or you'll be late for your big event." Cleo said as they began jogging the short distance to their house. It pays to have your dad as one of the main jewel importers in the district. They got a big house, to attend the elite Career Academy and some privileges that the Capitolites had.

I raced in the door of their house and headed straight up the stairs.

"Luca you're late. Have a quick bath, your clothes are on your bed." Star said to her only son. She was the proudest mother in the district; her son was the first chosen male to compete for the glory of the 5th Quarter Quell. He would win it too, she could just feel it.

I scrambled into my clothes. Then I glanced at myself in the mirror. My mother had chosen well; my upper muscles looked great in the tight white shirt and my pants clung to me in a way that made me even taller than my normal height of 6'3. My short dirty-blonde hair looked wind-swept. MY hair complimented my chocolate eyes. _Perfect, I look like a Victor._

I rushed over to the District Square. _Whoo, just in time. _

**Shrine Bardew POV**

I looked over at Luca, who was in the 19 year olds section. _It's not fair. He gets everything; a big house, the prettiest girl in the district as his girlfriend. I get nothing, I didn't even place first. I look similar to him yet I don't have a girlfriend._

"Excuse me? Oh okay, the microphones on. Welcome, welcome to the District 1 reaping for the 5th Quarter Quell!" Amarelle shouted into the microphone. It hurt my years to hear her squeaky voice so loud.

"This year is a very exciting year! As all of you probably know, this year we are sending in four tributes instead of two to represent this powerful district and the tributes can be aged 10 to 20. This year is simply going to be unforgettable!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _She was so over the top it was laughable._

"Now, let your lovely mayor, Mayor Birch come up and say a few words." She exclaimed. I droned out at this point. Anything out of that mayor's mouth can literally put people to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Amarelle had two names in her hand and was walking back to the microphone.

"Our first courageous tribute representing District 1 is B-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A voice shouted out from the 20 year-old section. I would know it anywhere. It was the one and only, my cousin, Glassy Bardew.

**Glassy Bardew POV**

The minute I shouted out, heads turned in my direction. But everyone knew me in District 1. I was the girl who placed first in the competition to see who was volunteering. I was the best shot they had.

"What's your name, dear?" Amarelle said in an almost bored voice when I reached her. Volunteers were as common as bread around here.

"Glassy Bardew."

"Congratulations, Glassy. Joining her will be Cl-"

For the second time today, Amarelle was cut off.

"This little girl tried to run away from the reaping. In punishment, she will be representing District 1 as our second female tribute. No volunteers are allowed to replace her. Her name is Rivka Foster." A Peacekeeper said gruffly as they dragged a sniffling child beside me. _Great. We have a weak little 12 year old instead of Gem. With Gem, we could have wiped out a dozen tributes. And now we are the laughing stock of Panem. Stupid little brat. She's one of the religious nuts that live in the outskirts of our district. _

"Okay, moving on." Amarelle said, trying desperately to salvage our reputation._ Not working at all._ She toddled to the boy's side and plucked two names out of the globe. The blush on her cheeks was still noticeable as she reached the podium.

"Our first male tribute is Luca Diamond!" Amarelle shouted. _That's convenient. He didn't have to volunteer. _

Luca looked lethal as he walked up to the stage. He's a strong competitor. The brat, Rica or Rivka, something like that, looked like a mouse beside him. _She deserves it. Messing up our plan and lowering the chances of District 1 winning. If someone doesn't kill her, I'll do it myself._

Amarelle looked happier since some of our reputation has been restored. She opens the second slip and begins to read it out.

"And our second male tribute is A-"

"I volunteer as tribute."

_I am going to kill him. Shrine is an idiot. The biggest idiot ever. I am actually going to strangle him. He wasn't picked. Dust was! _It was supposed to be Dust. Dust was as deadly as they come. But no, Shrine had to go and 1 is really suffering this year.

Shrine saunters up onto stage. Luca's fists are clenched and I can tell he's about to explode. So am I. With Rivka and Shrine, we are screwed. With a capital S.

District 1 is doomed.

**Rivka**** Foster POV**

I didn't mean to get picked as tribute. I really didn't. I was just running back to my house when the Peacekeepers caught me. They said I was in trouble. I didn't know they meant this much trouble.

My family and I believe God is the most important thing in life. My parents said that if I prayed, God wouldn't pick me. I prayed every day and night for the whole year. Why did he pick me?

The others tributes are angry at me. Especially Glassy. She doesn't like me. But it doesn't matter. God might have got me into this but he's going to get me out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I wanted to start a sponsor program. When the tributes enter the arena, you will allowed send in parachutes filled with an item to help them. You can get points by:**

**Reviewing- 100 points**

**If you previously submitted a tribute- 100 points**

**Following my account- 50 points**

**Favouring my story- 50 points**

**Sending me a PM with suggestions- 50 points**

**Adding my story to a community- 20 points**

**These are the items you can send in: **

**Water- 10 points**

**Any weapon- 200 points (ask me in chat as weapons vary in points)**

**Small First-aid kit- 50 points**

**Big first-aid kit- 100 points**

**Spare clothes- 50 points**

**Medicine- 200 points**

**Food- 100 points**

**Please don't add extra points to your score. If you want to send something to one of the tributes, please PM me and prove how you got the points.**

**Thank you ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Here are the District 2 reaping. These are serious competitors. Thank you to the people who submitted the tributes! **

**I want to talk about the sponsor program. If you add extra points onto your total, you will be disqualified. And your tribute will suffer. Okay here we go:**

**Micah Salacastor POV**

"Micah, where the hell have you been? Mayor Rican has read the Treaty of Treason and Trixie is picking the girl's names out. You nearly missed out on volunteering!" Michael hissed at me, his best friend. So what if I was a little late?

"I got in one more training session in. Why are you so worried? We know who's volunteering. I am first volunteering for the boys then Basil. Calia is volunteering first then Thyrena." I hissed back. This is why he didn't get picked; he worries too much.

"Everyone quiet! Now here is the moment everyone has been waiting for…The first female tribute representing District 2 is Asila Emil." Trixie exclaimed. Trixie looked horrendous. I mean, who in their right mind would think that bright yellow hair would look normal with dark brown?

"I VOLUNTEER!" Calia shouted from the seventeen year old section. I have to admit, she looked fierce. The way her tight pencil skirt and white ruffled top complimented her toned body, is perfect. _She looks like someone who shouldn't be messed with._ _District 2 is obviously going to win this year. _She sauntered up to the stage and looked menacingly down at the crowd.

"What's your name?" Trixie asked Calia as if she was a two year old. Calia just rolled her eyes and let a low snarl out.

"Calia Odenly." Cubby said. _God, she really is layering it on. She'll be a nightmare for the weak little tributes. But so will I._

I smirk._ Calia really is the perfect tribute. She's so determined. I guess that's why we got on so well during the years. I nicknamed her Cubby and in retaliation she calls me Killer. She is the only person in the world that I would trust completely_._ I'm going to_ _really miss her when I win the Games_.

**Calia Odenly POV**

_God, Trixie really is an alien. She looks like a cross between a turkey and a hippo. _

I stand in front of the crowd and wait for the next name to be called. Trixie opens the slip and starts talking.

"The second female-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Thyrena shouts. She didn't even wait for the name to be called out. _Of course she didn't, she's Thyrena_.

Thyrena Thalicus was an okay human being. A great tribute to have in the Games. It's just, she is the most self-centered person I have ever met. If it doesn't concern Thyrena, it doesn't matter.

I can see a few boys that are staring at her, mouths open. Every boy wants her. Heck, even some girls want her.

I don't see the attraction. She has brown hair, not a deep chocolate brown like my hair, more of a mousy brown. Her eyes are a deep chocolate but I know for a fact that my eyes are much prettier. I have hectromania causing one of my eyes to be a silvery-blue colour, the other a jade green colour. Some people think that this makes me unlucky and not beautiful but I love my eyes. They make me different. Killer always tells me that I'm pretty so I don't really mind. Her face is filled in whereas mine is angled and sharp. She has a bigger bust than me but I'm skinnier.

God, I sound like District 1s. All they care about is their appearance. That's why I love District 2; we value strange and bravery and courage.

"The name is Thyrena Thalicus, future Victor of the 125th Hunger Games." Thyrena announces before Trixie even asks. This is why I don't talk to her. I would end up punching her in the face.

I see Micah staring up at me from the crowd and I nearly smile but I realize that I have to look intimidating. He always makes me smile. Its something that I have relied on throughout the years. I know that it's the Hunger Games and everything but it's comforting to know that I'll have one true ally in the arena.

"The next tribute representing District 2 is Bill-"

"I volunteer as tribute." Micah says in a tone laced with venom.

Micah looks like a ruthless killer. He is too when he wants to be. That is why I nicknamed him Killer.

His muscles are bulging out of his blue button-up shirt. Micah's skin is gleaming and he looks like a giant, at 6'4. People used to mock him because of his biracial skin colour. That was before he started training. No one messes with him now. Or me, because of my reputation in the Academy and because of him. He will the beat the crap out of whoever hurts me. His short black curly hair is groomed perfectly and his light blue eyes are striking.

"And your name is?" Trixie asks happily. _Because she has __District 2. Because she got the district that gives her a good reputation in the Capitol. That send in fighters. Not like the non-Career districts who send in weaklings. Last year District 9 sent two twelve year olds. They were dead within five minutes. Pathetic._

"Micah Salacastor."

Micah stands beside me and I can't help but feel like an ant beside him.

**Thyrena Thalicus POV**

This reaping is boring now. My part is over and all we have to do is what for Basil to be called._  
_

"The final tribute representing this gloriful district is Basil Smith!" Trixie calls out to the restless crowd. It must be boring for them. They all just have to stand there and wait for the picked people to volunteer.

Basil Smith is not the sharpest tool in the shed. It took him a moment to realize that he was called and didn't need to volunteer. He walked through the crowd and up onto stage.

I'm convinced that Basil is made of pure muscle. He had bulging arms like Micah and is as tall, around 6'2. He has short strawberry-blonde hair and big hazel eyes. We are an older district this year with Micah being 20, Calia being 17, Basil being 18 and I'm 16.

I don't remember a lot about Basil in the Academy. He was one of the loud, boisterous boys. I never paid attention to them unless they talked to me.

"Here are the tributes that will represent District Two in the 125th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" Trixie shouts as we grab each others hands and raise them up in the air, as rehearsed._ All for sponsors. But we won't need them. We are District 2. The Districot of Victors. And we will prove that this year._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute or reviewed! Remember to rack up them sponsor points! Now, onto the reapings of District 3:**

**Voltic Amez POV**

"Welcome to the reaping of District 3 in the 125th Hunger Games!" Matticus screams at the gloomful crowd. I just ignored him as per usual. Matticus was one of the more unusual escorts; the best thing I could say about him was that he resembled a fat flamingo. It was all pink with him, even his skin.

District 3 was one of the districts that saw the Hunger Games like a death sentence. It was unneeded and illogical. Matticus must have been so sad when he got 3. I mean, the last Victor we had was thirty years ago. We are a weak district when it comes to the Hunger Games.

"Now, now let's see who the lucky people that have the honour of representing this district!" Matticus shouts. He put his fat, pink hand into the girl's globe and plucked out two names._ It won't be my sister, Alto. It won't be. It can't. She twelve. She's too innocent..._

"The first female tribute representing District 3 is...Sairul Electri!" Matticus announces as the most painstaking scream erupts from where the parents stood_. Just like every_ _year..._

I knew Sairul from school. She was a seventeen year old genius. The best hope we have had since Beetee and Wiress. And now she had a death sentence. Because I'm not going to lie; unless you are extremely, extremely lucky do you come back to District 3. Usually Tributes from our district come back in cardboard boxes.

Sairul's deep blue eyes

Sairul walks up with the face of a fighter. Usually our tributes had already given up. District 3 had a record; for the last 10 years, all of our tributes had died in the bloodbath.

**Sairul Electri POV**

_It had to me. Just when my life was actually looking up. But I'm not going to give up. Not when I could become a head inventor when I get back. I'll try my damn hardest because orphans like me don't get this chance_. _And I'm_ _not going to lose it.  
_

Matticus looks at me with an excited face.

"Ohh you lucky, lucky girl. Now let's see who's joining her!" Matticus hollers at the crowd._ If it's a sweet little girl that gets immenent death sentence, I'm going to lose it. They don't deserve this. No one does. _

"The next tribute is Salina Amos!"

My heart sinks. Salina Amos is the girl who lost her hearing in the accident last year. In the Arena, your hearing is as important as water. She's ten. And will be dead in a few weeks.

I can see her up the very front. Her friends are trying to explain that's she's the tribute. But then a girl steps out from the fifteen year old section.

"No.. no. I'll do it. I volunteer as tribute." she says as tears roll down her face. The crowd looks shocked as we have never had a volunteer.

But this girl has determination. And it looks like she's Salina's sister from the caring look she gives Salina as she passes her and up onto the stage. You can tell they are sisters too; they have the same fiery red hair and big, amber eyes. The older sister is a lot thinner too. She probably gave her food to Salina. The sister is average for a fifteen year old, around 5'5. She's beautiful, with her ivory skin contrasting with her flaming hair. Its interesting to see red hair; most people have black hair, including me.

Matticus looks like someone who has just won the lottery. His smile is from ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD! A VOLUNTEER! What's your name?" He basically screams at her.

The girl just turns around and looks at the crowd with the most heart-braking expression on her face.

"Adelina...Adelina Amos." Adelina says quietly_. She must be working out how many days she has left_.

_This is when I realize what I'm going to do in the Games. I'm not going to win. I'm going to make sure that people like Adelina, who has someone that needs her at home, have a chance. I've lived 17 years. That's enough for me. But for people who are ten or twelve or fifteen, that's not enough. That will never be enough._

**Adelina Amos POV**

Salina will be fine. She has Petra, my older sister.

People look at me with confused expressions. They are all probably wondering why I have just given up my life for Salina's. I did it because I love Salina. I love her and Petra and Mum and Dad more than anything. And Salina brings joy to everyone she communicates with. She's precious, a diamond in a heap of coal. And I can't let a diamond die, can I?

"Now that we have our two courageous female tributes, let's move onto the gentlemen, shall we?" Matticus asked and skips over to the boys globe. He shuffles through the slips then plucks two out. _The poor, poor boys_.

"The first male tribute representing District 3 is...Voltic Amez!" Matticus announces.

_Luck was not on my side today. First, my little sister got reaped. Now, my best friend. Really?_

Voltic Amez was one of the nicest people that I have ever met. We have pratically known each other since birth. I would recognize his brown eyes anywhere. Voltic doesn't look like much of a competitor. He's scrawny, with black hair and ashen skin. He stands at around 5'7. But he's strategic and manipulative. He'll get back home.

Voltic walks quickly up and finds himself standing beside me. With Voltic in the mix, I will probably never see District 3 again.

**Dexter Collins POV**

This was a great first reaping. I mean, a genius, a volunteer and a manipulative boy in one reaping? That never happens.

As much as this is the best reaping I've seen, my heart is thumping out of my chest. _What if I get picked? How am I supposed to go up against Careers? I'm ten, not a superhero. I wish I was though, I could just fly far, far away from Panem._

"Our final tribute is Dexter Collins!" Matticus shouts.

I'm dead. Dead as a doorknob.

The whole atmosphere changes. It's uneasy now. Why wouldn't it be? I would be too if a ten year old got picked. Oh right, I'm the ten year old that got picked.

I walk up to the stage and see the other tributes. They all look at me with pitying expressions.

"Any volunteers?" Matticus pleads. I didn't realize, but tears are dripping off my face.

I don't want to go into the Games. I need to have my first love, finish school, get married, have my own children. I need to live. I haven't.

No one volunteers. It's District 3. Adelina was a rarity. One in a thousand in this district. There isn't another Adelina. There is no one.

"Well then, here are your tributes for the 125th Hunger Games: Sairul Electri, Adelina Amos, Voltic Anez and Dexter Collins!" Matticus shouts and leads us into the Justice Building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to anyone who submitted a tribute, I can not thank you enough! Here we are, the District 4 Reapings:**

**Jade Lux POV**

I shot my last arrow and you could hear the string flexing back all around the room. It hit the centre of the target, just like every time.

I have been the master of the archery in the Academy since I practically joined. My talent earned me a reputation, which meant the younger members of the Academy are afraid to breathe the same air as me while older members were jealous_. It wasn't my fault I was flawless with a bow and arrow. I don't try to be, it just happens naturally. I shoot arrows as easily as I breathe air._

It didn't really matter what the older members say. I have five brothers and four sisters; in my house, you learned to fight for everything. Food. The use of the bathroom. Clean towels. Anything and everything.

But the thing is, I'm not in this Academy to volunteer for the Games like everyone else. I'm in here because on the off chance I get picked, I'll survive. I'd rather kill myself then volunteer.

"Jones, go to your house and scrub up. We can't have anyone from the Academy looking like they were just dragged through a bush. " Instructor Harlo screams. He isn't the nicest.

I sprint out of the building and start heading for the outskirts. I pass through the Justice Square where it's being made over to look Capitol-ready.

_In my opinion, the Capitol shouldn't exist. When is a country right, when on one side, people eat the best foods and have gorgeous clothes and on the other side,sits the __slaves, the people who actually deserve the food and clothes? Nowhere. If I ever get the chance to tell them how I feel, let's just say that is won't be very ladylike.  
_

I scurry through the door and up the stairs. I jump in the shower and rid my body of sweat and dirt.

On my bed, is a beautiful dress. Probably one of my sister's, but looks good enough to not be second hand. It's flowy and a pale peach colour. I slip it on and and stare at myself in the mirror.

I see a girl with an angled face with a dots of freckles around my nose. This girl has big jade green eyes, that were what she was named for. She has long, chestnut brown hair that's tousled from the sea water that she swims in every day. She's skinny, but has enough muscle to pull of the look of healthiness. This girl is tall, around 5'7 but leaning towards 5'8. This girl has seventeen years of wisdom in her eyes. This girl is Jade Olivia Lux.

And if I do get picked, I'm ready for a fight.

**Calvin Rhodes POV**

This is the reaping. The reaping that I'll volunteer. _Finally_.

Our district escort, Burklan, hops over to the podium. He really took the stereotype District 4 image seriously. Burklan is dyed a sea-green with a blue skintight top and pants and tops. I have never seen a person so skinny. His clothes are hanging off him.

"Hush, hush now. Everybody, welcome to the District 4 reaping for the 125th Quarter Quell!" Burklan roars. The whole square becomes silent.

"This is year is an exciting year! The 5th Quarter Quell! Oh, this year I'm so excited that I think we might go straight onto picking out the tributes!" Burklan say_s. We probably won't see him next year. Anyone who breaks the rules get punished_.

Burklan strides over to the glass globe on the girl's side. He shoves his skinny hand into the globe and plucks two names out.

"Our first female tribute is Iska-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Oliver shouts.

Oliver Clines is deadly. She's a killing machine. With a sword, practically unbeatable.

Oli walks up to the stage and I swear, if looks could kill, we'd all be dead. Oli is pretty too. She has short auburn hair that's shining in the sun. Her sallow skin is dressed in a white dress that reaches the middle of her thigh. Oliver has muscles for a girl but in that dress, she just looks toned.

Oliver is a double threat. Pretty and deadly. She's up on stage looking like she was born to stand there. Her green eyes narrow and size up the crowd.

"And your name is?"

"Oliver Clines." Oli spits out.

Burklan smiles at her_. A fighter through and through_.

**Oliver Clines POV**

I stand on the stage, glaring at the crowd.

"And joing brave Oliver is Jade Lux!" Burklan shouts.

Jade Lux, the archery legend. She was known around the district for being the best at archery and for having a huge family. There is like twelve in her family or something like that.

Jade saunters up in her peach dress floating behind her. She reaches the stage and her face flashes a face of pain. I know how close her family is; they'll be devastated. I know her brother Chris; he is a very protective brother.

But then I get angry; Sandra was supposed to volunteer. Not Jade. Jades sixteen; Sandra is eighteen. She was ready. I can see her bowing her head in the crowd. Anyone who chickens out of volunteering is a traitor in District 4's book.

But Jade has a face of a fighter. She's a good tribute anyway. She has a very good chance of going home.

And any Lux I know doesn't give up easily. _Neither do I_.

**Andrew Lyko POV**

We have brilliant tributes this year. A Lux and Oli. What more could we ask for?

I'm itching to volunteer. I want to represent my District. Lots of people say that District 4 are only Victors because we get to team up with 2 and 1. That's bullsh*t. We win because we deserve it and we work our asses off to do so.

Burklan has returned from the glass globe on the boys side. He opens one of the slips and smiles.

"The next tribute is-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. I just couldn't contain it.

I quickly reach the stage and climb on top of it.

"Your name sir?"

"Andrew Lyko." I snarl. We have to be frightening.

I look it too. My black hair is tousled to have that rugged effect. My brown eyes are harsh and cricitcal. I have the native District 4 tanned skin. I look like a competitor. A good one at that.

"The next tributes-"

"I volunteer as tribute." Calvin says in a low voice. He doesn't need to shout it out; his voice is as threatening as a gun pointed at your head. He quickly joins us and he mutters his name to Burklan.

He joins us and we stand united as District 4:_ a force to be reckoned with._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! Thanks to everything who reviewed and to the people who submitted the District 5 tributes! Remember to review and grab the sponsor points. If you want a weapon, PM because each weapon is worth a different value. So here are the District 5 Reapings:**

**Zapin Freesan POV**

"Good luck honey. I still have to hang out the washing. Go ahead with Bunz." My mother says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay mom, love you. Come on Bunny, time to go." I smile at Bunz. After three years of dating, she still gets annoyed when I call her Bunny. Bunz just sticks her tongue out at me and turns around and hugs my mother.

_Everyone is closer on reaping day. You have more to be thankful for. It bring the Districts closer. In a sick twisted way, there is actually something good about the Games. But when I see little kids being ripped from their life and family and friends, I forget about the good thing_.

"Bye Secal, see you after the reaping." Bunny calls to my mother. She then grabs my hand and we walk out in silence.

T_hats what I love about Bunz. She knows exactly what I'm feeling. She is the most understanding person I have ever me. I love her and I know I'm sixteen and 'way too young' but I know I am going to marry Bunz_.

I go behind Bunz as we wait in the line to get signed in.

"Name please?" one of the Capitol nurses ask me.

"Zapin Freesan."

After I get signed in, I have to part ways with my little Bunny. I kiss her gently on the lips and just hold her because what if this is one of the last I will hold her?

"Be safe, Zap." she whispers into my ear in her sweet voice and then she's gone.

I stand in my designated section and a few friends acknowledged me. No one really talks at the reaping. Everyone is more concerned on their families.

"EVERYBODY QUIET! Good, welcome to the District 5 Reaping for the 125th Quarter Quell!" Elula calls.

_It's going to be a long half an hour._

**Mint Markely POV**

_I hate Reapings. Everything about them. I shouldn't even be here. I had one year of freedom, one year until I was twelve. And the Capitol took that away. So I'm here, possibly being picked to die. Panem is such a equal country,huh? _

Elula toddles over to the glass globe on our side and grabs two names with her huge hands. Elula was like a fire; dyed a yellow colour and dressed in red and orange. She scared me to look at her; she has these disgusting yellow eyes. It was ironic, how fat she was compared to most people in District 5, with twig-like bodies.

District 5 was a district suffering from poverty. People stole, roamed the city streets for food. People here have emaciated bodies. Everyone locked their houses up at night, for fear of burglars.

"Our first tribute representing District 5 is Karoline Seba!" Elula shouts.

Karoline Seba is a good, good person. She doesn't deserve a death sentence. Karoline comes from a family without parents. She was raised by her sister, Giselle.

Karoline walks up to the stage, her dirty blonde hair flowing. Her spectacular blue eyes, which are usually wise with her seventeen year old knowledge of the world, are clouded with tears. She stands beside Elula and is about a quarter of the width of Elula.

"Okay, joining beautiful Karoline is our second female, Mint Markely!"

_I'm dead because that's my name. And I know I'll be coming home in a coffin. What a good eleven years of life that I had_.

**Karoline Seba POV**

_What a shit birthday present. Getting reaped. I mean, what else could go wrong in my life?_

Mint joins me and the whole place is looking at her with pitying faces.

She's eleven. Eleven. She barely knows what love is. Mint stands as a mouse beside me, her standing at 4'4 and I standing at 5'7. Tears rush out of her eyes but my eyes are dried up.

Elula looks disappointed at this year's pick. All we are to her is fresh meat. She couldn't care less. She got District 5, the losers of losers. We never win and if we do, it's a mistake. District 5 is very urban, with a huge power plant taking up half the area. We don't get a chance to train woth weapons or become masters of combat like District 1,2 and 4. We barely handle knives and only about one in ten would be able to hold someone off for 30 seconds.

"On to the boys now! Let's see who will be competing for the honour and the glory?" Elula says as she returns from the boys glass globe.

"The first male that will be representing District 5 is Zapin Freesan!" Elula shouts.

My stomach drops. Zapin Freesan is Bunz's girlfriend. If there was any couple to work out, it was Zapin and Bunz. I can see Bunz breaking down in her section.

Zapin strides up and joins us, looking shocked. Y_eah, it's hard to accept your death_.

His tanned skin is paler and I can see the scared look in his eyes. Zapin in good-looking for District 5, with black short hair and grey eyes. He isn't the most muscular of people but he has muscles. I know Zapin is probably our best chance_. That doesn't_ _mean I'm going to give up, no way in hell_.

Elula just pats him on the back and proceeds to the next tribute._ Heartless bitch_.

"And our final tribute is...Vincent Marlo!" Elula announces.

Vincent Marlo is insane. Vincent lives in the orphanage and no one goes near him. Because his last conciler got a pen shoved into his eye when he contraindicated Vincent. He was ten when he did that. Everyone blames him for the dead animals that turn up around District 5.

Vincent strolls up with a malicious look on his face. He's tall for age, around 5'8. Vincent is skinny, but then again, who isn't skinny in this District. He has flaming hair and brown, almost black eyes. His eyes are crazed.

_Great, I have to go into the Games with a psycopath. I will be surprised if any of us last more then a week. District 5 can win next year; because they certainly won't be winning this year._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! In light of recent events, I just want to say R.I.P Nelson Mandela. He was a true hero. Anyway, enough of the sadness, remember to review Because it really means a lot to me and I would love I hear suggestions! Now, onto District 6:**

**Elijah Cathrone POV**

"Elijah, come inside. You can't get your reaping clothes wet." My sisiter calls from the house.

I love nature. I love the greenness of the tress, the colour of the flowers, the way the wind whistles. I could stay outside for hours at a time. It's a pity that I live in District 6, the urban of urbans. The most amount of nature in this District is the tiny green patch that runs under the fence.

"I'm coming Poppy." I answer as I walk in, brushing myself off. Poppy comes over and inspects me.

"You'll do. Now go and help Belle get ready." Poppy orders. Since Mum and Dad passed away last year, Poppy has turned too serious for 20. She wouldn't even laugh anymore if it wasn't for Belle. Belle, my two year old sister, who lights the whole world up with her happiness.

"Belle, come on, it's time to get ready." I say sweetly to her.

Belle gets up and goes to her wardrobe. We don't have that much spare money so Poppy made her a dress. Even though Belle is two and not ten, Poppy says that we should all look our best. I slip the dress on her and gently put her shoes on her feet.

"Eli, you come home?" Belle whispers into my year. My heart breaks at the thought of leaving her.

"Of course. I would never disappoint my Belle." I smile as I lift her into my arms. She snuggles into my shoulder, her choclate-brown curls covering her back.

"Belle is ready." I call to Poppy. Poppy comes over and after scrubbing up, she looks beautiful. Poppy is wearing one of Mum's old dresses; a emerald one that compliments her chestnut-brown hair.

"Pop, you look really pretty." I say. She smiles and a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Thanks Elijah." Poppy says as she leads the way to the Justice Square.

_I'm worried. For Poppy, for myself. What if we are both picked? Belle has no one else. __We can't be picked_.

**Apollo Griffin POV**

I wish I was at home. Instead of here. Anywhere would be better than here. I wish if was with Lindsey.

_I love my wife more then anything. Sure, a lot of people believe twenty is too young to get married. But with the Hunger Games, I know that life is short and can be twisted. So why not marry the love of my life? In District 6, we know that any of us could be taken away in a flash, so young marriages occur often. Cooper, my best friend, married his sweetheart Marcia when she was eighteen_._ And so what if we were_ _bringing a baby into this world? Why not?_

I wake from my day-dream and see that Deglan had already plucked out the girls names._ I day-dream too often_.

"The first tribute that will represent District 6 in the 5th Quarter Quell will be... Marley Kalult!" Deglan screams.

I don't know Marley but I can hear a heart-wrenching scream erupt from the parents. Marley walks solemnly up to the stage. She is so skinny that it looks like she hasn't eaten in days but everyone on the west side of District 6 never got enough food. The west was the poore side and the east was where anyone wealthy lived. Lindsey and I live in the middle of the District.

Marley is breath-taking but my wife will always be the prettiest girl in my eyes. Marley has rich brown hair that falls straight down her back. She has big hazel eyes that look like liquid gold. She's tall for eighteen, 5'9 with ivory skin. But she has obviously accepted her death, her eyes are streaming with tears and she has a dead look on her face.

Deglan shakes her hand looks at her with an emotionless face. _Not that he cared that she was basically just put on death row_.

"And joining Marley is...Janean Vasquez!" Deglan exclaims.

This is what I hate about Panem. That sixteen year old girls like Janean or eighteen year old girls like Marley get sent into a game to kill other kids. Girls should have to worry about what they grade they got in school, not how to kill their opponents. _It's_ _sick_.

**Marley Kalult POV**

_I'm dead. I can't win this. I can barely hold a knife._

_I'm too young to die. I wanted to become a nurse like my mum. And I have to leave Owen, my sweet sweet brother. He won't remember me. He's three_.

_ I mightn't win but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and kill the Careers. If I can't win, someone from an outer district should. Districts like 1,2 and 4 get everything handed to them on a silver platter. I know stories about District 9; how whippings and firing squads occur daily, in District 11; people get beaten to a pulp and in District 8; children and adults get worked to the bone in the factories there. One of them should win. Not people who get the privilege of training for this screwed up competition_.

Janean is throwing a fit and has to be carried up by the Peacekeepers. _It's bad enough being from District 6; everyone knows we are unprepared and probably not going to win_._ But you don't have to make it worse by appearing weak_.

The minute Deglan approaches her, she tries to claw at his face. Janean joins me, looking as scared as I feel. Her wavy brown hair is flapping in the wind and her blue eyes plead with me While a flood of tears flow out of them. She is petrified. _I can't help you, I can't get myself out of this_ _mess_.

Janean is a tiny bit plumper than me but it's hard to notice. _I guess I have one skill; I'm observant. But that won't help me against a Career with a sword_.

"Our first male tribute to represent his district is Apollo Griffin!" Deglan shouts to the silent, nervous crowd.

Apollo saunters up, pushing his fear away and appearing calm. Apollo's quite handsome; his has dirty blonde hair and these striking blue eyes. His eyes are mesmerising. He's tall, 6'0 and has a medium build.

I have never talked to Apollo but I know Lesley. She's his wife. She is such a sweet girl and her and Apollo are expecting a little baby._ Well, if Apollo gets back_.

**Janean Vasquez POV**

_I won't ever see District 6 again_.

I've had time to accept this when Deglan opens the final piece of paper. Deglan smiles, and it looks like a green dyed monster with a bright yellow mouth. _Frightening_.

"The final tribute representing District 6 in the 125th Hunger Games is... Elijah Cathrone!" Deglan screams, his eyes popping.

The whole Square turns uneasy. The Cathrones lost their parents last year. Elijah, Poppy and Belle are the nicest, good-hearted people in this District. When they have extra food, which isn't very often, they give it to the people who haven't got food.

Elijah strolls up, a defeated look on his face. His strawberry-blonde curly hair is blowing in the wind and his mystic deep, blue eyes are blurred with tears. Elijah stands at 5'8 which is tall for 15.

"Here are your tributes that will represent District 6 in the 125th Quarter Quell!" Deglan screams and finishes the reaping by pushing us forcefully into the Justice Building.

_District 6 is going to be the same as every other year; bloodbaths._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I know that this chapter is late but I have been so busy. I might update very Friday but I haven't decided yet. So onto the District 7 Reapings:**

**Stella Okami POV**

"I told you to go away."

"I know but Stell, we are family. Family."

"You are no cousin of mine. Willow's my family."

"Stella-"

"Go away Blake!" I shout and slam the door in his face.

Blake Ferrow is my cousin. He is also the Victor of the 119th Hunger Games.

_Blake pulled a stunt in his Games. A stunt that cost him the lives of his family and mine. Well, except for Willow and I. President Elestren was not happy with Blake. He was a 'undeserving Victor'. And President Elestren always gets her revenge. She murdered my parents, my brother and sister, my uncle and my aunt because Blake didn't play by the rules_.

"Willow, I'll just have to go outside for a few minutes. Make sure you're ready for the reaping." I call to Willow.

I grab Blake by the scruff of his neck and shove him against a tree.

"You listen to me, Blake. You are never to come near this house again. I don't want to see you or hear you. Your stupid stunt in the Games killed Mum, Dad, Cassie and Trent. I will never forgive you and you are not allowed near Willow because you'll find some way of getting her killed. Just because you can't play by the rules. Now get away from this house and never come back." I hiss.

He nods and I release him. He falls to the ground and I walk back into my house.

I quickly change into my reaping clothes. A soft light evergreen dress which was once Cassie's.

Willow comes down and I have to smile. She has really grown up.

"Willow, you look perfect." I say.

"Thanks, Stell."

I'm about to leave for the reaping but Willow forces me into a chair.

"Just because you act like a soldier doesn't mean you have to look like one." Willow says as she starts to pull my hair. She finally ties my dirty-blonde hair into a bun.

"Now you look like the old Stella."

_I'll never by that Stella again. She died with my family. I became Stella, the grown-up and serious_.

"Come on, Willow. We have a reaping to survive."

**Reed Whiresoll POV**

"Briar, be good and stay with Nina's parents. Don't wander off. I'll collect you after the reaping." I say to Briar, who's listening intently. For a six year old, she can be pretty mature.

"Okay Reed, good luck." Bri says as she plants a tiny kiss on my cheek. Briar's six, so she doesn't understand everything about the Games. Only that it's bad and the people that go into it seldom come out.

I nervously twist my bracelet. I hated leaving Bri.

"Reed, we have to sign in. My parents will mind her." Nina coaxes me into the line. Nina Thorne was one of the most persuasive people I have ever met. From the age of ten, she had me wrapped around her finger. _I guess that why we got on so well, her ordering and I doing_.

"Is your dad here?" Nina tentatively asks. I snort.

"My father is at home, drowning himself in alcohol. He didn't even notice that we left." I explain. Nina just looks down. My dad has been like this since Mum died. Nina asks every reaping, trying to see if anything has changed.

I stare down at my scarred hands, waiting for Nina to break the tension. I have numerous scars on my hands; from using axes all day. Most people in District 7 do; it's just part of the job.

We get signed in and then have to part ways.

"May the odds be ever in your favour, Reed." Nina smiles.

"And you, Nina." I reply. I kiss her quickly on the cheek, in a completely platonic way.

Nina smiles at me once more and then drifts to the female side. I stand in my section, the eighteen year olds, and then a purple monster appears on stage. _Cornelius_. Cornelius is our escort and is known for his signature purple colour.

"Welcome to the District 7 Reaping for the 125th Hunger Games! We'll surely have a winner this year. Now, as most of you know, Mayor Kirk is very unwell and has asked me to read the Treaty of Treason in his place." Cornelius rasps.

_This is going to be a long day._

After the torturous speech by the ever purple Cornelius is when I wake up from my day-dream. I gain more from a quick nap then listening to Cornelius. The purple monster opens one of the slips in his hands.

"Our first tribute in the 5th Quarter Quell is Elissa Barrows!" He calls and a cry echoes the Square.

Elissa appears from the sixteen year old section. Tears are dripping off her pale skin that's dotted with freckles.

Elissa is a beautiful girl, not that I was interested. A certain Nina has my heart, even if she doesn't know it yet. She has gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair that in soft curls. Her deep blue eys look like the ocean and she's as skinny as a twig.

She'll be missed, it's obvious. I can see a couple down the back breaking down.

This just makes the thought resurface. The thought that I think ever year. _I hate the_ _Hunger Games_.

**Patrick Clabi POV**

God, I hated Reapings. I hated the way the whole place was moving unneasily around the place, desperately praying that they wouldn't get picked. It was pitiful.

_But I do it too. I pray for my brother, Ashton, my sisters, Masie, Ana, Sali and Daya. I pray for everyone I know because even if they had been mean to me in the past, no one deserved to be picked for the Hunger Games. I am no way religious but I will anything to prevent being picked to compete. The worst thing was when twelve year olds were sent. It was cruel to take a child that young, innocent. And this year the Capitol made it that bit more cruel, sending in ten and eleven year olds_.

"The next lucky tribute that will represent District 7 is Willow Okami!" Cornelius shouts.

Everyone in District 7 knows the Okamis. They were the family who got the backlash of Blake Ferrow's Games. Two of them remain, Willow and Stella but the rest of them were assianated by the Capitol. I don't know any of them but I do know that Willows in the year above me at school.

"I volunteer." Stella, her sister yells. The whole Square is shocked but not mind-blown. We aren't a Career district but a volunteer wasn't unheard of.

The resemblance between Willow and Stella is striking. They both have dirty-blonde hair that falls to their shoulders. Stella's hands are scarred from work but whose aren't? Their eyes are the exact same shade of hazel but Stella's eyes are hard and reserved unlike Willow's, which are soft and comforting. But then again, Stella has done and seen a lot more then she should of at nineteen.

She walks up, looking as hard as nails and stands firmly on the stage. Cornelius looks like he's about to faint, he's so excited. _A volunteer always attracts sponsors_.

"We have a brave volunteer! What's your names dear?" Cornelius calls.

"Stella Okami." Stella mutters in a solid voice. Usually people are crying by now. _But I'm sure Stella wouldn't cry. She's a soldier and one that's not going to break easily._

"You lucky girl Stella! Now we are onto the boys! So the first boy representing this fine district is Reed Whiresoll.

Reed steps out and that's when I recognise Reed. He's the tall boy who is constantly working. Whenever I go to start my shify, he's there before me and stays long after.

Reed is lean and lanky and looks like he has had a hard life. Scars cover his hands,a lot more scars than anyone else, and he has a prominent scar down the side of his face. His emerald green eyes are dulled And his short black hair is spiky. He looks tough.

**Elissa Barrows POV**

I can't stop crying. Tears are just flowing out of my eyes. It's like my body is mourning what I've just got into.

I'm not going to be a bloodbath. No way. I have something to live for. Most people give up but I'm not going to. I love my life and there is no way I'm giving it up. Not without a fight.

"The last tribute that we are sending into the Games is Patrick Clabi!" Corneliues screams.

Patrick's face turns pale and he begins to walk shakily up. Then he faints. As in, falls to the floor.

I can see us becoming the laughing stock of Panem. We have the boy who faints. Reed has his head in his hands.

Patrick gets doused with water. He quickly wakes up and is shoved onto the stage. His face is a bright red colour. The people in the crowd are smirking. Cornelius looks ashamed.

"Okay here are our tributes for the 125th Quarter Quell: Elissa Barrows, Stella Okami, Reed Whiresoll and ...Patrick Clabi." Cornelius says, muttering the last name.

_This is just great. District 7 is the laughing stock of Panem. We're dead_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So from now on I will updating on Friday except for any free time I have to update! I would love if you reviewed, it would mean so much to me! Now onto the District 8 Reapings:**

**Hunter Wills POV**

"Cassiopeia Wills, get over here. Line up in front of me." I hiss at Cassie. I have never met an eleven year old as naive as her. _But she's my sister; I wouldn't trade her for_ _the world_. She joins Broden and I and we quickly reach the top of the line. I hold her right hand while she's getting zapped for blood. It doesn't bother me anymore but Cassie's a sweet girl; she is very sensitive.

"Okay Cass, I have to go to my section now, but Broden is right beside you; he'll mind you." I look at Broden and he nods, then stands as tall as he can for a eleven year old. Broden puffs out his chest and grabs Cassie's hand gently. I smile proudly at Broden.

"It's okay Cass, I'm right here."

_He's such a gentlemen_. Mum and Dad are watching him proudly from the other side of the rope.

I give them one last kiss then walk to my section. I'm furious at the Capitol. Cass and Broden are so innocent. They are so scared in case they get picked. The Capitol doesn't know what it means to be up for reaping. I do. It means that you can hear your heart pumping because you are so nervous. It means that anyone you know, you are silently praying for them.

Cass and Broden had another year of childhood. The Reaping takes away your childhood. After your first, you are constantly reminded of it. Cass was so scared, she burst out crying last night.

"Hunter, there you are! I've been waiting ages!" Todd says as he playfully punches me.

"T, I have plenty of time. Mayor Simone is just finished her speech." I argue back. Todd and I have been best friends since we were six. We argue about most stuff. Todd is very serious while I would rather brush things off and laugh. There isn't a lot to laugh at in Panem so any chance I get, I laugh or I smile. Anything to block the feeling of worry and sadness.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the District 8 Reaping for the 5th Quarter Quell!" Davin calls to us. I hate Davin. He's horrible and couldn't care less about District 8. We have no advantage in the arena, we are the Textiles district. We are taught to sew, to make Capitol clothes.

District 8 rarely has a Victor. We don't know anything about surviving in a Arena. If you're from District 8 and reaped, you're screwed.

But the thing is, I love District 8. So what if we don't win the Games? We value kindness and honour and loyalty and in my mind, that's better then having a title that basically means you killed someone to survive.

Davin comes back from the girl's globe with two slips- _one of them could hav_e _Cassiopeia Wills_. I hold my breath, praying it won't Cass.

"Now our first tribute that will represent District 8 will be Acacia Ingelon!" Davin shouts.

Acacia Ingelon is a really nice girl, truly. But her father is the Head Peacekeeper. He's a bastard. He put a twelve year old in the holding cell for working after hours. No one has liked him since. Acacia moved out of her parents house. She has been disowned.

Acacia walks up, her long, straight, black raven hair covering her face and masking her tears. She's small for nineteen, 5'5. Her olive skin, a native to District 8, is flawless and is striking against her amber eyes. Nearly every one in District 8 has amber or hazel eyes. We're known for it.

When Acacia turns around to face us, her tears are gone and she looks unfazed. her stares harshly at the crowd, her navy dress flowing in the wind.

Acacia is not going down without a fight.

**Ryan Huang POV**

I look over at Natasha. She looks scared but is masking it. She has always tried to be brave.

"Our second female that will be competing in this upcoming Quell will be...Natasha Huang!" Davin exclaims.

My heart stops. Natasha can't compete in the Hunger Games. She's fifteen_. She is my baby sister_.

The worst thing about Tasha being reaped is that I can't volunteer. I can't save her. It feels like half of me has died. Natasha and I were each other's half.

She walks up to the stage with her head bowed. She looks beautiful. Her blonde, straight hair is scooped up into a ponytail. She is dressed in a white dress that compliments her tanned skin. District 8 is usually cloudy and we never have sun so to have tanned skin is a rarity. My mother originates from China so we are Asian. I was teased for it once but I don't care any more. We are siblings but have different fathers; I have black hair and hazel, almost golden eyes while Tasha has blonde hair and bluey-green eyes.

She stands silently on stage, with a blank face. She was always the one who could wipe away any emotion on her face.

No one volunteers. Why would they, they don't know Natasha. But I still hope.

Davin, who doesn't notice anything, continues on with the reaping. He grabs two slips and then toddles back to the podium.

"Now joining Acacia and Natasha will be Ryan Huang, who I believe is Natasha'a brother!" Davin screams.

_Oh shit_.

**Natasha Huang POV**

I am furious. My brother, really? This is rigged, it has to be. The whole square is looking at me with pitying looks.

I'm yearning for someone to volunteer. But who am I kidding, this is District 8. The district of non-volunteers and bloodbaths. It's so hard to be proud from District 8.

Ryan steps out of the eighteen year old section and walks up with the most heart-breaking look on his face. One of us is going to die. And I know for a fact that Ryan will sacrifice his life for mine. He's that kind of person; he strives to make Mum and I happy.

Ryan stops before he passes me. He gives me a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll get you out. I can't disappoint my little tiger, can I?" Ryan whispers into my ear. The Square and probably all of the Capitol has melted at Ryan's actions. He was a charmer through and through.

Davin is dabbing his eyes. _Idiot_.

"Now after that heart-warming action of the courageous Ryan Huang, it's time to announce our final tribute, who is...Hunter Wills!" Davin says in his unnaturally deep voice.

"NO HUNTER!" A little girl screams from the eleven year old section. I focus my eyes on the girl. She is sobbing but the little boy beside her wraps her in his embrace. _Just_ _like Ryan used to do_.

Hunter Wills was one good-lucking tribute. He had short dirty-blonde hair and amber eyes. He was muscular for District 8 and tall, 5'10. He goes straight to the little girl and wraps her in his defined arms.

"Cassie, you'll be fine." Hunter calls as he's pushed up to the stage.

We stand as District 8; Hunter looking strong an caring, Acacia has a determined demeanour about her, Ryan looks like the District 8 player and I guess I look like a sly, cunning girl. We are stronger then most tributes originating from 8.

_We could win. Could_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter and to anyone who read this story. Since I'm updating once a week from now on, the chapters will be a lot longer. Onto District 9:**

**Mallia Averi POV**

"Mali, it's time to get up." Thomas calls and I open my eyes. His face is right above mine.

"Two more minutes, Tom. I was working till ten last night." I plead and his eyes soften. That what I love about being the only girl in the house, all my brothers give in to me.

"Mallia, you have to get up. The Reapings in an hour and you can't be late." Tom says. I don't respond and then feel myself being lifted into the air.

"Tom, put me down! I'll walk." I order and his gently puts me down. I walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning honey, I'll run a bath for you now. Christophe, will you make Mallia a bit of breakfast?" My mother says as she kisses me on my forehead.

I sit down at the table and try and stomach what Christophe has made. It isn't that the food is bad; my body is riddled with nerves. I'm so nervous that I can barely keep water down. I nibble at the edge of the buttered toast and my stomach flips.

I run to the sink and empty my stomach. Nicholas runs over and gathers my hair at the base of my neck. He wraps me up when I turn around.

"Nick, I'm so nervous." I whisper into his chest.

"I know, Mali. You'll be fine. And I you do get picked, you're deadly with that knife of yours. I told you working in the fields would benefit you." Nick consoles and I have to smile. Nick always knows how to make me smile.

I run to my bedroom and quickly change into the dress my mother has given. It's beautiful, a navy dress that reaches my knees. My mother comes and takes my hair out of the braid she had forced my hair into last night. The result is beautiful; soft, light blonde curls that flow down my back.

All my family comes to the reaping even though there is only Nick and I up for it. I have two more years of the reaping while Nick is eighteen and will be free after this one. But still Mom, Dad, Christophe, Thomas, William and Jérôme attend.

"Mali! Mallia Averi!" I hear Louis' voice and spin around. Louis comes over and bear-hugs me.

Louis Rosen has been my best friend since birth. We look like twins; both sporting light blonde hair, mine is a tiny bit lighter, and big eyes, mine a bright, emerald colour while Louis got the native dark blue eyes of District 9.

"You look lovely Mallia."

"Thanks Louis. I have to say, you are looking particularly handsome today."

Louis chuckles and we quickly get signed in. I have to split off from Louis and Nick and I quickly give them hugs.

"No volunteering. I don't care if it's important to you, the two of you are too important to lose. Got it?" I order and they both nod. Not that anyone volunteers in this district any way. There's barely ten thousand of us in District 9. We are one, if not the, of the smallest Districts in Panem.

I stand in my group and acknowledge the girls around me. No one talks. We're all too preocupied with our thoughts. You could cut the tension with a knife.

I glance over at Louis and he sticks his tongue out. I let out a giggle and girls glare at me. Just then the microphone is turned on and Mayor Seelav begins his speech.

I roll my eyes and see that Louis has his eyes closed. This is the most boring part of the reaping. Ny body is shaking because I know that Nicholas has forty-nine slips in the globe. Louis has thirty and I have nineteen. My brothers protested but we were all so hungry so I took tesserae.

District 9 is one of the strictest Districts. Whippings occur daily and a firing squard isn't unheard of. Most people that live here are riddled with starvation. District 9 is the Grain District but steal grain, you're dead. We're worked to the bone; children working in the fields at ages as young as twelve.

We might not have a lot but the people that live in District 9 are generous and happy. We know how to make the best if any situation. We are the humble district, the forgettables.

Mayor Seelav is droning on.

_This going to be another uneventful, unrememberable Reaping_.

**Peter Moxley POV**

The reaping always brings back memories. Of Jarvin, getting reaped and then the Career grabbing his sword and piercing Jarvin-

I can't think of Jarvin anymore. He's gone. I wipe the lone tear from my eye and quickly fix my attention to Speka, District 9's escort. A bright pink escort. It hurts my eyes to look at her.

Speka mightn't have the best dress sense but unlike many of the escorts, she cares for our unlucky tributes. When Macy and Jarvin didn't come back, she sent roses to their families. She's popular with us and she knows the sacrifice we are making. It's not everyday some one gives their life for the Capitol.

"Thank you Mayor Seelav for that wonderful speech. Now onto the next event, the picking of the names. May the odds be ever in your favour." Speka caringly says as she picks two names from the girl's globe. It can't be Petra. She's my best friend; I will cease to function if she goes the same way Jarvin went. He was thirteen.

"The first tribute that will grace this stage is Hazal Neka." Speka says and a ten year old girl steps out from her group.

"Any volunteers?" Speka pleads. No one wants a ten year old to go into the arena. They have like a five percent chance of returning to 9.

Hazal Neka climbs the stage like a true soldier, ignoring her mother's heart-breaking cries. She turns around and stares defiantly at the crowd. Usually the young tributes at this stage are weeping.

Hazal has smooth coffee-coloured skin with long, raven hair. Her dark blue orbs are huge and all I can see in them is determination. Hazal is very, very skinny but then again, we aren't the richest distrct. Hazal is innocent, beautiful. Her white, short dress is flowing the wind. She's a small girl, 4'4. Hazal is radiating strength, acting three times her age.

I know the Neka family. There is thirteen children altogether. I know two of them, Naveen and his twin sister, Miya. They are my age but act like they're twenty. They live on the poor side of 9. I'm lucky enough to have parents that have merchant jobs. We are one of the more stable families.

Speka looks at Hazal with the same amount of love a mother would give. She gives Hazal a hug and turns to look at the crowd.

"I think Hazal deserves an applause." Speka says clearly, her eyes watery. This is why Speka is a good escort; she cares for us. We aren't tributes to her, we're people.

District 9 does exactly what Speka suggests. We clap. We clap for Hazal's strength, her sacrifice. Hazal probably won't see 9 again but she's a feisty little thing. She knows her disadvantages but yet she still hopes. I hope she gets back too.

Speka wipes her eyes and then walks to the podium.

"Joining Hazal will be our next tribute, Mallia Averi." Speka says, her voice breaking.

Mallia Averi walks out of her section, the sixteen year olds.

Behind me, in the sixteen year old males, there's a boy who's obviously distressed. And one in the eighteen year olds. Family probably.

Mallia walks up with her face fixed in an emotionless look. She never falters walking and confidently takes the stage. She grabs hold of Hazal's hand as she faces us.

Mallia Averi is stunning. Breathtaking actually. She has light blonde hair that falls down her back in long tresses. Mallia's skin is an olive skin, flawless and pale. She has an angled face, with perfectly positioned features. Her eyes are striking. A bright, emerald colour that's a pop of colour against her hair and skin. She has a very skinny stature, not from starvation, but from genes. Mallia is not the tallest, standing at just under 5'5.

I work in the fields with her. It's the one advantage we have for the Hunger Games, District 9 is very capable with scythes, knives. I've seen her throw knives on break, she never misses.

Hazal smlies at her action and the Capitol are probably eating this up. A protector of ten year old girl? District 9 is a lot better then last year. Or at least we're acting like we are.

The two girls stand united on the stage, looking like they are in this thing to win. Hazal's given us all hope and Mallia is our soldier.

_Th__e girls of District 9 are going to be unforgettable this year_.

**Hazal Neka POV**

I'me smiling at the memory of people clapping for me. _Clapping for me, Hazal Neka? _

Mallia squeezes my hand and it's a comfort. I thought I was going into this thing alone. I'm a ten year old; no one allies with the young tributes. We are the bloodbaths in most tributes eyes.

Speka trots back over with the names of the two boys.

"The first boy representing District 9, along with Hazal and Mallia, is Tobias Mallory!" Speka announces. The whole Square cranes it's neck to try and find Tobias.

He steps out of the twenty year olds. It's ironic that a ten and twenty year old were picked.

You can tell that Tobias Mallory has had a hard life. It's the way his eyes are, hardened, strong and glaring.

Tobias is one of the boys in our district that carries the grain from the lone processing all the way to the train. It's a labourous task. Tobias has defined muscles and a sturdy build.

Tobias has the district's dark blue eyes but his eyes are stormy, unsettled. He sports dark brown, short hair and his face is chiseled. Tobias' appearance screams rugged and rough. Tobias is very tall, standing at around 6'1. His slightly too small shirt shows of his collection of muscles.

I recall my father saying that the Mallory's live on our side of District 9. Mallia does too. Most people who get reaped are from our side. Because we are the ones who have to work the poorly paid jobs that are long and tedious. Anyone on the rich side gets the better jobs.

He strides up to the stage, looking at nothing in particular. Tobias stops on the left of me and rests his hands behind his back.

My mouth drops open when strong, emotionless Tobias grabs my hand and places it firmly in mine. It's too much for Speka would breaks down.

This year, there's something different. Tobias and Mallia are good people and I can see the determination dancing behind their eyes.

_We're in it to win it_.

"Our final tribute that will compete for District 9 is Peter Moxley!" Speka snuffles. A girl screams in the fifteen year olds.

"Someone volunteer! Anyone please!" The girl screams but Peter steps out of his section.

It dawns on me who Peter is. He was friends with a tributes from a Games a few years ago, Jarvin. Jarvin died and I don't think Peter has been the same since.

Peter makes a beeline for the girl but an older lookalike of Peter has beaten him to it. The boy wraps his arms around the girl and starts walking to the back with her.

Peter slowly turns and you can see the fear etched on his face. His soft face is pale and his dark green eyes are a burst of colour. He has short brown hair that up in spicks. Peter stands at the same height as Mallia, 5'4.

He joins the three of us and takes Mallia's hand. Speka, who's reduced to a sobbing mess, finishes up the ceremony.

"Here are your courageous tributes competing in the 125th Hunger Games: Hazal Neka, Mallia Averi, Tobias Mallory and Peter Moxley. May the odds be ever in your favour." She spills out. The atmosphere in the Square is one of dread but it has a certain lightness to it.

I smile as the whole Square gets to it's feet and claps gently. That the greatest honour in this district.

Speka then leads us into the Justice Building with a background of clapping.

_District 9 believe we can we so why can't we?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I would love if you checked a story out, it's called the 99th Hunger Games by the author, AgentZyiana. She has helped me a lot with this story and her story is amazing. I hope all of you had a good Christmas! Without further ado, the District 10 Reapings: **

**Totum Ryn POV**

"Totum Ryn, what did I tell you? Dad told you to feed the horses, not wander around for hours. The Reaping's in an hour so you better get ready." Ana calls. It's like a ritual now, me wandering around. It helps me stop think about the reaping. I hate it.

_I hate the fact that we are like puppets in the Capitol's hands. I could be ripped from my family and forced to compete. Don't get me wrong, if I was chosen, I would do anything to return to District 10._

_People brush us off as the farmers who are barely competitors. We aren't. Boys here are given labourous tasks and are by no means weak. In District 10, we come together as a district. Last year, we all gave donations so Jackson Claduggi could get the supplies he needed. We don't care about the Hunger Games. District 10 cares about the people pushed into the Games_.

I brush the dirt off my pants and walk into the house. Ana's ready for the reaping, being the impeccable seventeen year old she is. Mom is pulling Daisy's hair into a bun. I run upstairs and stop by the small mirror we own. My hair is the rusty-bronze colour it's always been and chopped up short. My tanned skin is dotted with freckles. There's no dirt on my skin so I don't have a cold shower.

I quickly slip on my reaping clothes and run downstairs. All my family's waiting for me. Well everyone except my dad. He's never around. My dad has a high up position in one of our biggest farms; he gets worked to the bone. But my mum has done enough to make up for it.

"Totum, come on. We have to go to the eaping." Daisy says and it brightens my mood. Daisy's three and doesn't under stand what a reaping is. She hasn't mastered the word either, she calls it the 'eaping'. Daisy's my sunlight in the dark. She's so sweet and innocent, but I know someday her innocence will be taken away by the Capitol.

Daisy grabs my hand tightly and follows Ana in the path to the reaping. District 10 is bright and sunny, the exact opposite to what I feel inside. I'm shaking with fear. It's what the Reaping does to you, it messes with your head and makes you feel like you're about to pass out with worry.

Ana's eighteen; she's old enough to take care of herself. But still I would lose it of she got reaped. And Daisy; when she's old enough to be in the mix, I'll be shaking with worry.

We get to the reaping late because we live out at the edge of the district. Dayana has started her speech and I quickly sign in.

"Good luck, Totum." Ana says as she kisses me on the cheek and then she's gone to her section. Daisy hugs me and I scurry into my area.

_Just in time for the worst part._

Dayanna opens one of the girls slips and all I can see is Ana. She can't be picked. She's going to actually do something with her life. Ana's smart and caring, she won't survive.

"Our first tribute to represent this district is Mirabelle Macona!"

**Damon Harrod POV**

All heads crane to catch a glimpse of this unlucky girl. She emerges from the seventeen year old section. Left behind her is a girl identical in appearance, sobbing to let the pain out. Mirabelle doesn't even turn, she just keeps walking. I think it's because if she did look back, she'd break. And in the Hunger Games, you have to seem unbreakable, invincible.

She's pretty, Mirabelle. She isn't one of the models in 10 but beautiful in her way. Mirabelle has this golden-brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a amber colour and right now, display fear. She has the District 10 skin, tanned and with a dot of freckles around her nose. Mirabelle is around 5'8 and has a sturdy stature.

The contrast between Mirabelle and Dayanna is laughable. Mirabelle is normal, looking pretty in conservative clothes while Dayanna, our hated escort, has took District 10 to a whole other level. She's sporting a bright acid green cowboy-themed dress and matching boots. She looks like she is insane.

"Well done Mirabelle. Now, let's find out who is joining Ms. Macona, shall we?" Dayanna squeaks. Her voice is so high that whatever she says, many people smirk or smile. She thinks it's becayse we like her but no one does. Dayanna is one of the most hated escorts.

"Our second female tribute to compete in the 5th Quarter Quell is Chelicera Hugh!" Dayanna screams, her voice now higher than ever.

My stomach drops. Chelicera lives beside me. Our families have created a strong friendship. We help each other. The Hughs have seven children altogether and money is tight in both our families.

Chelicera, or Cera as I like to say, is nineteen. She survived the original Reapings just to have her luck turn around. She walks up to the stage to join Mirabelle and Dayanna, hands shaking and face pale.

My hearts breaks as I hear her mother, Rulia, scream in pain. Her mother is a strong woman, when Cera's father died, Rulia carried on and raised her children. It takes a lot to make her break.

Cera is up on stage and I feel helpless. I might be only ten but I would volunteer for Chelicera. She deserves a better life. _She's innocent, pure_.

Her maroon hair is flowing down her back. Her skinny stature is obvious in the second-hand dress she's wearing. Her blue eyes that always used to be filled with wisdom are instead filled with tears. Her tanned skin is branded with freckles. Chelicera looks up and capturea the audience's attention. She might be crying and doesn't have a fighter'a body, but Chelicera has something else. Fire. She has fire in her eyes and I know Chelicera, she doesn't do anything half-heartedly. So if Cera's gong to try and win, she won't give up easily.

_Chelicera is going to go down in history for one thing or another._

**Mirabelle Macona POV**

I stand beside Chelicera and gaze out onto the crowd. Out of the tens of thousands of people in this district, I was picked.

Huston looks up at me with tears in his eyes. He has been there since the very start. We have been goin out since we were thirteen. He never left and now I have to. _Because let's face it, I'm not going to return. With the Careers and the passionate, dedicated tributes, I have little chance._ Everyone said that Huston was going to prepose when we turned twenty. Now he'll never get the chance to.

There are things you notice when you have precious time left on this earth. The way the sun hits the ground beautifully, the emotions on each and everyone's face as they wait to hear the fateful news from Dayanna's mouth and how peaceful the birds seem as they fly high in the sky. I didn't realise how much I have in life. It's funny how wise you become when you're on death row.

Dayanna returns from her trip to the boy's globe and I dread to hear the news. _Please_ _not Huston. It can't be_.

"Our first courageous male tribute representing District 10 is Totum Ryn!" Dayanna screams, her voice ripping through the silent Square.

I feel bad as I know Totum. He is Ana's brother. Totum walks from the thirteen year olds with his head bent and eyes hard. For a thirteen year old, he has a lot of courage.

I can see Ana with tears glittering on her face as Totum joins us on the stage. It's heart-breaking to watch families being separated.

Totum Ryn is the perfect example of a District 10 native. He has the tanned skin dotted with freckles, the amber eyes that eighty percent of the population have and that rusty-bronze hair that's chopped short and straight. He's tall for thirteen, 5'8. I know the Ryn's own a major farm and he must have to do some heavy lifting. I can see muscles, all though small, through his shirt.

He walks up and stands beside Chelicera, hands behind his back, face pale but emotionless. Totum's a gentleman and when Chelicera starts letting tears escape from her eyes, he holds her hand and she smiles.

_He'll be missed_.

**Chelicera Hugh POV**

Totum's hand is a source of comfort for me. He might be thirteen, but he's precious. The three of us stand on the stage together, mourning our lives in different ways.

Dayanna doesn't notice the sadness that has filled the Square and moves onto the next slip of paper. She wouldn't notice anything that doesn't have to do with her.

"Our final tribute that will compete is Damon Harrod!" Dayanna screams, her acid green dress swaying in the light breeze.

Anger fills my veins. Damon is ten. Ten years old. He's too young to compete. People will look down on us. On him because of his age.

I've known Damon since he could walk. We love beside each other, and I've always looked out for them. Damon and all his sisters.

"Is there any volunteers? To replace Damon?" Dayanna shouts. She doesn't want anything or anyone to ruin what little reputation District 10 has.

But no one doea. So Damon walks up to the stage and joins us. I make space for Damn beside me and he slides in.

"it'll be okay, Cera." Damon whispers and that's when the river of tears cascade out of my eyes.

Dayanna looks at the crowd unenthusiastically and then smiles.

"District 10, here are your courageous tributes compeyeing in this years Games: Mirabelle Macona, Chelicera Hugh, Totum Ryn and Damon Harrod! Thank you all and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Dayanna screams.

I'm lead in to the Justice Building with the two boys holding my hands, being the sweet, caring people that are common in District 10.

_Damon and Totum have hope. I have a glimmer of it. But in time, a glimmer can grow into a flame_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I would love if you could review this chapter and read it. I am now sorting the tributes into possible alliances so if you had any ideas, please PM me. But remember we still have District 12! This chapter has proven to be tricky to write. I want to thank AgentZyiana for helping me and contributing all that she has to this story. Happy New Year! District 11 Reapings:**

**Taja Lukicelle POV**

I walk downstairs and groan. All my sisters have disappeared and I'm the one left to wash up. I hate being the oldest of six girls.

"Good morning Taja!" My mother smiles as she walks in to the kitchen. She's always so happy even today.

_ There's no reason to smile on a day like today; children are about to be torn from their family. We all should be wearing black and mourning for them because three, if not four, aren't going to come back. They give a sacrifice that shouldn't be given by anybody_.

"Morning Mum. We're running a bit late so I'm going to go get dressed. Will you find my sisters?" I say and when my mother nods, I sprint upstairs. Since Dad died, my mother and I have shared the responsibility of caring for my sisters. It's hard and some months we don't have enough money but we get through.

You can't be late for reaping. We're like District 9; the Peacekeepers in both our districts are the cruelest, most evil Peacekeepers around. You can't step out of line. And if you even think about stealing, you're punished. Today is the day the Peacekeepers are on high alert so I try to stay out of their way and blend in.

I throw on my reaping outfit; a black shirt and a white shirt. I've had it since I was thirteen and I'm sixteen now; it's too tight for comfort. My black hair is braided back so I just leave it.

"Taja, come on!" Ashlinn screams and I roll my eyes. My eight year old sister is too much for me most of the time. I have never met someone who talks more than Ashlinn.

"Calm down, I'm ready." I say and grab Tayla and Sady's hands. They are two year old firecrackers who would run away if they were given a chance.

We reach the reaping with five minutes to go. I breath a sigh of relief. The reaping is hard enough to get through without a punishment waiting for you at the end.

Sophia and I are the only ones up for the reaping. Thank God Sophia's thirteen; I couldnt handle a twelve year old. Last year I was so worried about her, my nails were severely bitten down. We say goodbye to Mum, Tayla, Ashlinn, Sady and Calliope.

"Taj, you won't get picked. Promise?" Calli whispers into my ear. It breaks my heart thay I know I can't possibly know the answer to that. I might get picked. We've needed tesserae a lot this year and I only allowed myself to take it out. _What are_ _sisters for right?_

"I...I promise Calliope." I say but I'm lying through my teeth.

Sofia and I separate from them and quickly get signed in. She's trooper. Sofia never complains to me or anyone.

"Sof, may the odds be ever in your favour. If I...If I get picked, you cannot volunteer. You stay where you are." I say and even thought I know Sofia would volunteer, she won't. Sofia would do anything to make people smile and laugh and forget about their worries.

"May the odds be ever in your favour too, Taj. I hope you have all the luck on your side. I won't volunteer." Sofia says in her sweet little voice. I run to my section as our escort steps up.

_Sofia's right; I'm going to need a lot of lucky odds to get through this._

**Jago Kiffena POV**

I try to stifle my yawn but I can't. Tulip is so boring. She's around fifty years old and dyed a bright yellow. Mayor Elis so the complete opposite. He's fun, bubbly and kind, which is a rare trait around here.

Mayor Eli's grew up here; he knows exactly what we go through. It's a life hard life; especially for the kids who live in the community home. I do. We get treated like we're scum and get the jobs that nobody wants.

"Now, is everyone ready to hear the names of our valiant tributes that will compete in this years Hunger Games!" Tulip shouts and looks at us as if we are going to respond. We don't. We never do, we keep our stony faces and worried glances_. What is there to be happy for?_

Tulip opens the first slip and it's as if the whole Square holds it breath. No one wants to be put into the Games. Especially this one. Double the tributes and you could be against nineteen and twenty year olds? It's basically a death sentence for the tributes that didn't grow up in a Career Academy or have strength that is given to them from a hard life.

"The first tribute representing District 11 in the 5th Quarter Quell will be Vida Edalia!" Tulip shouts.

Vida Edalia steps out from the fifteen year olds. Her walk is solid and face stony. That's always how you can tell a fighter from someone who has given up.

"No don't take Vida. Take me!" A shout comes from the seventeens. It's a sweet gesture but the Peacekeepers don't do sweet. They promptly drag the boy from his section and all I hear is frequent thumps. The boy is going to regret it soon.

Vida is a pretty girl but her eyes throw me off. Her eyes are hazel, harsh and cold. And of course the long scar ranging from her left eyebrow to the end of her lip. _Peacekeepers_. I've seen the injury before, it's caused by whips.

She has raven black hair that's long and curly. It swishes it's way down to her hips. Vida's skin is a dark brown colour, polished and primed. She's very skinny for fifteen and is around 5'6.

She strolls up to stage, not letting any Peacekeeper drag her. She is the definition of strong in my eyes. Vida Edalia stares out to the fields surrounding our Square and Tulip moves quickly on.

The Edalias are the main family that takes care of our medical needs. It's a large family and is respected in the district. Vida was one of the best healers we have ever had and I can tell the whole Square is mourning.

Everyone mourns. Even if you don't know them, everyone honours what sacrifice you are about to make. Tributes are looked upon woth pity, but also pride. The District 11 I know, is always proud of their tributes. So what of they aren't the strongest, the best at knife-throwing? As long as they compete with pride and dignity. We don't want blood-thirsty tributes. We want people who have stories, memories and most of all, we want people who stand up for what they believe in_. _

_Those kind of people beat Careers every time._

**Kyer Hattar POV**

"Our second female tribute representing this District is Taja Lukicelle!" Tulip screams into the microphone in her hoarse voice.

Vida represents strength but Taja on the other hand, represents everything that pure and innocent.

Taja has these soft chocolate-brown eyes that make you melt when you look at them. Choclate-brown eyes are native in our district but hers are just special. She has light brown skin thats covered in a black skirt and white shirt. Taja, with her tightish clothes and her tiny, skinny body, has every boys attention. Her loosely braided hair just adds to the effect.

I love to smile. I think that a smile a day can help someone get through it. But I even don't smile now. Taja and Vida are examples of honourable, good people. Everyone in District 11 knows it. The sadness that is spread around the Square is effective enough to make everyone sad and depressed.

Taja walks up and I can hear screams and cries around me. Taja is a Lukicelle. Everyone knows them. Her father, Lan, died two years ago. He sacrificed himself when he threw himself in front of a twelve year old getting punished. He took the whips and for interfering in Government Business, Lan was killed.

Taja joins Vida and they both stand beside one another, like soldiers. They are too, about to go into one hell of a war.

Tulip, who couldn't care less about the two of them, grabs two slips out of boy's globe and quickly returns. She's as eager to get this over with as us.

"Our first male tribute competing will be Jago Kiffena!" Tulip announces and a boy merges from the twenty year olds. Tulip smiles for the first time. She will only help you if you're good-looking or look like a fighter. Many people who for these, Tulip ignores. It's only the outstanding ones. And Jago looks like a possible Victor.

Jago is pure muscle. He probably has one of the harder tasks in 11. With coffee-coloured skin and jet black hair, he looks like a threat. A very big one. The Careers are going to hunt him first. His eyes are the brown, native colour and scream strength.

He stomps to the stage and everyone has immediate respect. Because of his demeanour, his appearance and him in general. And his actions. He stands behind Taja and Vida, as if to protect him. He is their bodyguard. Taja presses a kiss to his cheek and then repositions herself back into soldier stance. District 11 is very interesting this year.

_And that might just be a blessing_.

**Vida Edalia POV**

I have to let a small smile out as Jago places his hand on my back. A gentleman in the Games? Practically unheard of.

I saw Lukas being dragged away. He's being punished, I can feel it. My best friend was never good at hiding emotions or keeping his mouth shut. He's been whipped too many times for it.

Tulip disgusts me. It's obvious that Jago is the only she'll look out for. Only the ones who look threatening. Tulip is the worst escort. We won't get sponsors. District 11 is going into the Games without help.

"Our final tribute representing District 11 in the 125th Hunger Games is Kyer Hattar!" Tulip exclaims.

Kyer steps out of the nineteen year old group. Looking like a bodybuilder, he reaches the stage and I can tell he has the same structure as Jago. 6'3 and as menacing as a tiger ready to prance. Handsome too, with pale skin and spiky brown hair. His eyes intrigue me. They're a green colour and when you look at them, they make you laugh. They are light on such a dark, dark day. The boys are really strong this year.

Kyer stands behind Taja and whispers so low that only us four can hear.

"We aren't bloodbaths anymore."

And I can't help but agree; District 11 finally has a chance at returning_. This is going to be a hell of a Hunger Games_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks to the people who submitted these tributes. I really wish people would review, no one reviewed the last chapter which made me really doubt myself and my writing skills. Reviews add to your sponser points. Anyway, enough about me, onto District 12: **

**Serena Zyiana POV**

"Where have you been Serena? It's nearly time for the reaping and you'll be late." Sapphire scolds as I walk in. I roll my eyes. She takes the whole mother role to a whole different level.

"Sapphire, I went hunting with Brent. We didn't catch much. Is Kara up?" I reply.

"No but you can go wake her."

I leave Sapphire in the kitchen and walk to Kara's room. Since Sapphire won her Games, she's been paronoid and protective. I can't blame her though. Her Games were horrid, vulgar. I'm surprised she hasn't broken down yet. Watching her suffer on T.V was awful. Her nightmares catch up to her most nights and her screams echo around the house.

But since then, we've lived in a Victor's house, had enough food and supplies. I give them out on days where I see people suffering from malnourishment and starvation.

Kara has been a light in both mine and Sapphire's life. She's pure, innocent. Kara lights up every room she's in. She is fourteen and even though, it's not ten or twelve, in my mind Kara's too young for the Hunger Games.

"Kara, honey it's time to get up. The reaping is soon." I gently coax Kara out of her deep sleep. She gets up and stretches.

"Morning Serena. May the odds be ever in your favour." Kara smiles as she walks into the bathroom. I hear her golden laughter and the shower turn on.

I run to my room and quickly change into my reaping clothes. It's beautiful, bought with Sapphire's money. The dress is a elegant white colour with silver accents. I'm brushing my straight black hair out when Sapphire enters. She hands me her bracelet. It's been with her since she was eight. It's a silver bracelet encrusted with sapphires and diamonds.

"I can't take it Saph. It's yours." I say as I stare at it in awe. I always wanted something like her bracelet.

"Take it, Serena. I used to love it, I still kind of do. But I can't look at it. It reminds me of the Games and I can't go back there. I can't." Sapphire says as tears threaten to spill over. I quickly embrace her and rub her back.

"Sapphire don't cry. It's okay, you're here with Kara and I. You aren't back there. You'll never be again, I promise."

She nods and wipes her tears away. Kara joins us and we walk out of the Victors Village. My whole body is shaking. What happens if Kara is picked? I will volunteer and get thrown into the Games. Sapphire returned as a whole new person. I don't want to kill other children.

We get to the Square and I can feel the uneasiness. Like every other year. I sign in and Sapphire leaves us to join the mentors on the stage.

Sapphire and I have a pact. If Kara ever gets picked, I'll volunteer. There is no way in hell, Kara would ever get thrown into the Games.

"Kara, you'll be good for the reaping. No volunteering. Don't do anything to stick out. Sapphire and I love you so much, never forget that." I say as I leave Kara.

Mayor Piqua hits the microphone and the reaping begins. Mayor Piqua is a humble man but District 12 love him. Maybe it's because he persuaded the Capitol to send us emergency packages. Or because he gives his spare food away to the starving. Or because he taks half his pay and uses the other half to help out struggling families. Mayor Piqua is an extraordinary human being; they are hard to come by. He loves our District and it's people.

_I just hope I'll see another Reaping_.

**Kellan Sawari POV**

"Everybody quiet! Quiet, I said! Now, let's start the reaping for the 125th Hunger Games!" Reba yells to us, the uneasy, stony-faced crowd. She's disgusting; a neon purple with black hair. Her eyes are the worst part, bright yellow irises that stick out. Reba cares more about dirt then she does about us. We are collateral damage; bricks to build her wall to fame.

"Who wants to hear the name of our first lucky tribute that will represent District 12? I know I do!" Reba squeals as she opens the first slip.

Holli is in the ten year old section_. She's the best sister that anyone could have. She can't get picked_.

"Our first female tribute that will compete in the 5th Quarter Quell is Elizabella Sathren!" Reba screams.

I hear the scream and bow my head. Elizabella is one of Holli's friends. She's ten. Ten years old and going into the Hunger Games. Her parents and older brother are at the back, mourning their loss. The screams are echoing around the otherwise silent Square.

District 12 has always been unlucky. Since the 2nd rebellion failed, and District 13 was destroyed, District 12 has won the Hunger Games three times in 50 years. Only one of them remains, Sapphire Zyiana. To make up for it, our late Victor's son, Derek Vien, has to step in as our male mentor.

Elizabella walks up, shaking from head to toe. I would too. Elizabella is ten and when I was ten, I didn't know all of the concepts of Hunger Games, she must be so confused. She is obviously from the Seam, with short raven, black hair and big grey eyes. Her stature is very skinny and she's small, 4'4. Her olive toned skin is covered in a dark red dress.

Reba looks disappointed. Elizabella, in her mind, must be like a mouse trying to play with elephants.

"Any volunteers?" Reba drawls, in a bored voice. It's pointless to ask, no one volunteers. Except for the older siblings, it doesn't happen to often, but it isn't unheard of. Reba gives up and opens the next slip.

The thing about Elizabella Sathren is that even though everyone knows she has little chance of returning, she smiles down at the crowd. It lightens my mood and everyone's around me.

_She mightn't be the smartest or strongest but she's got hope and that all we can ask of our tributes_.

**Elizabella Sathren POV**

I have to smile at the crowd. If I stop, I'll cry and my big brother told me that if a tribute cried, they were immediately ruled out of the Games. Being from District 12 is already a disadvantage, and I have to go into a Games where there is eighteen and nineteen year olds. I don't know the rules and most of the concepts of the Hunger Games.

"Okay joining Elizabella will be our second female tribute Kara Zyiana!" Reba announces. In a second, the Square turns so silent you could hear a pin drop. The Zyianas.

Sapphire Zyiana won her Games ten years ago. She had every bit of luck that a tribute could ever have. They are very generous people. We've been given food by them and they give any spare item they have to the homeless.

"I volunteer as tribute." A girls voice calls out and heads turn to find the source. It's Serena, Kara's older sister, stepping out of the sixteen year old section. Of course, the Zyianas are good-hearted people to the end.

Serena Zyiana is a beautiful girl. Long raven black hair that falls down her back in a straight line. With striking blue-grey eyes that are a big contrast between her olive tone. All boys are trained on her as she walks up to the stage. She's tall compared to me, 5'10. Her beautiful white dress just compliments her body shape.

Sapphire embraces her sister as she reaches her. It must be torture for Sapphire, seeing her sister go into the cruel Games that she was forced to compete in. The Zyiana family luck might have worked for Sapphire but it could easily run out.

Reba's horrid yellow eyes are alight with excitement. This is most controversy that has happened in District 12 in a long, long time; a ten year old reaped and a Victor's sister? This is a gold mine in Reba's eyes.

"I believe you are Serena Zyiana, yes? The sister of Sapphire, a legendary Victor?" Reba says as she grips Serena.

"Yeah, I am." Serena confidently answers back. _I guess__ we really do have a fighter this year._

"Well, since we have our two females, let's pick our males!" Reba says, trying anything to make this reaping more exciting than it already is.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Serena whispers and I double take. She's talking to me.

"Thank you but it's fine. You don't have to sacrifice yourself." I whisper back. I can't let Serena protect me. I'm ten, I know I won't last long. But if she wins, it'll be worth it.

"Our first male tribute is Tony Smith!" Reba calls.

Tony Smith emerges from the seventeen year old section. Serena and I have the Seam look and he is no exception. With black curly short hair, grey eyes and olive skin, he matches Serena and I perfectly. Tony is muscular and sturdy. His angled face has a serious, almost somber expression. He towers over me, standing at 5'11.

He saunters up to the stage and joins us quickly. His faced is stony and his breath is shallow. Tony bows his head and that's when a face of pain flashes across his face. E all have to hide it. I guess he thought it was hidden from everyone.

District 12 tributes have always been the underdogs. We get no training at work like 7 do with axes, or District 9 will knives and scythes or District 4 with swords. We have nothing and we're excepted to be competitors. It's unfair and cruel.

_Maybe this year we'll show Panem that District 12 are competitors. _

** Tony Smith POV**

I got picked. Picked for this pathetic excuse for a fair game. District 12 are screwed like every other year. The only chance we have is Serena and maybe me. Elizabella knows that she won't last. Serena Zyiana won't go without a fight; he volunteered for her sister. And happens to be our Victor's sister.

"Our last tribute that will participate in the 125th Hunger Games is Kellan Sawari!" Reba exclaims to the ever silent crowd.

My gut drops when he emerges from the twelve year olds._ Seriously? This is what makes my blood boil. Elizabella and Kellan are too young. They haven done anything. Finished school, fallen in love, started a family. How are they supposed to win against twenty year olds? _

Kellan walks up, trying to not let his nerves show. He has black short hair and olive toned skin. A Seam boy. We always get picked for the Games because we don't have money or enough food. Serena used to live near me before her sister won. Kellan's eyes are something entirely different from the usual grey eyes of District 12. He has these striking deep evergreen coloured eyes. These are such a difference and rare in this District. Kellan's body is quite skinny and he stands at around 5' whic is tall for a twelve year old.

"Any volunteers? No, no okay. Well may I present your tributes for the 5th Quarter Quell: Elizabella Sathren, Serena Zyiana, Tony Smith and Kellan Sawari!" Reba shouts, excited for this reaping to be over.

District 12 value a lot of things. Honesty, strength, generosity and kindness. They must think we are people with this traits because they all take three fingers on thief left hand, kiss them and raise them up. It's our highest honour.

_District 12 believes in us so I have a feeling that this year, we aren't going to be bloodbaths. We're going to be competitors_.

**OKay that's the last reaping! The next chapters will be the farewells. These will be shorter.**

**Reviews will be treasured!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Now we are done with the Reapings and onto the Goodbyes! Please review, it means a lot. Onto the District 1 Goodbyes:**

**Luca Diamond POV**

I thought that I would feel happy or joyful or something. But I don't. It's like very other day. I could be going into the Academy for another training.

"Luca! You did so great, you looked invincible. All my friends were jealous that I was your sister! I'm so proud of you!" Cleopatra bursts into the room and wraps her tiny body around mine. Her eyes are gleaming with excitement. I smile down at her and my parents enter.

"Hey Cleo. I'm proud to be your sister too." I respond. As much as I want to win the Games, I didn't realise how much I would miss Cleo. She's lovable, with a light in her eyes that I know my parents and I will never posses.

My mother walks over and her eyes are filled with tears. Cleo is replaced by my mother and she embraces me, wordlessly showing her love for me. It's te way she hugs me, it's so tight that my ribs hurt. She he doesn't let go either and I move the pair of us to the couch.

"You'll win Luca, I know you will. And you won't shame the Diamond family, will you?" My father questions. Even when I'm leaving and could possibly never come back, he shows no love. I'm the one who is a male figure in Cleo's life; he hasn't shown anything but disappointment.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it, Dad." I reply, rolling my eyes._ God help me, if I ever did anything to tarnish the Diamond name_. It's all my father cares about.

"If anything happens to me, just remember that I love all of you. And Cleo, I hope you tell your children stories about their uncle. Please?" I ask in a shaking voice and all heads turn towards me. Just because I'm a Career doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of dying. I'm terrified. Cleo eyes are dripping tears and she quickly sits on my lap.

"I love you Luca. And you'll win because you have to come back. You have too." She says gently.

My family is then escorted out and Amison rushes in. I'm about to talk when she grabs and face and starts kissing my lips passionately. She stops when breathless and sits on top of my lap. We have a short time as my family took up more time then needed.

"I love you Amison. I know I mightn't return so just remember that every day that I spent with you, have been the best days of my life." I admit and she smiles.

"So Amison Kae, I promise that if I return, I'll marry you." I announce and slide a diamond ring onto her finger. She gasps and looks at me with love filled eyes.

"Luca, if you return, we'll marry as soon as we can. If you d... die, you need to always remember that I love you so much it physically hurts me. I will always love you. Always." Ami says and gives me a final kiss.

The Peacekeepers storm in and quickly steer my parents out of the room. Amison hangs on but she's pulled away.

"I love you Luca!" Ami shouts and that's the last thing I hear.

_I love you too. And I will win for her, and only her. I'm going to be her guardian and whatever it takes to return, I'll do it._

**Shrine Bardew POV**

"I didn't expect you to volunteer but it was a nice surprise. Shrine, you going to win this thing, I can feel it. A Bardew was always meant to be a Victor." My father exclaims to me.

I'm happy that I volunteered. It's great to represent my district and to bring honour to it and my family. But I know that a lot of people are pissed at me. I took someone's rightful place and I definitely know that Glassy is mad.

My mother is clinging onto me and I can hear her muffled cries. She's a trainer at the Academy but unlike every other trainer, she's close to the students and every year, she wishes them good luck. I love my mum.

Duke, even that he's one of the 'bad-boys' in the district, he's sad. Duke was never one to pretend or sugar coat things. If he thinks that I won't win, he has a reason. But I have good odds, not the strongest, but a competitor all the same. He gruffly gives me a hug and I think hear him grunt 'I love you.' _I love you too, Duke_.

"Good luck Shrine. I'm proud no matter what. We all are, remember that." Spring softly whispers in my ear and gives me a tight squeeze. God, my sister couldn't be more of an angel. She's kind, caring and compassionate; rare qualities in this district.

And then my family is gone. It's frightening to think that that might be the last time I see them.

"Shine! Oh my God, you did it. You actually volunteered. It was amazing!" Regal shouts as he shoots in the door. I smile. Regal and I have been best friends since I could remember.

"Thanks Reg. I can't believe I'm competing. I guess you'll have to find a new training partner." I say.

Regal's face falls and he's about to say something when Peacekeepers storm in and grab Regal. He puts up a good fight but five against one always wins.

"You were the best training partner ever. Shrine, go out there and kick some ass!" He shouts as he's dragged out the door.

I sit on the couch and stroke the soft fabric. _I have devoted my whole life for this Hunger Games. I could come back a winner or not come back at all. The reality scares me because I don't want to end up in a coffin. I want to return with the title Victor. District 1 might be labeled the conceited district, but this year I will make sure we are known as the district to beat_.

**Glassy Bardew POV**

"What the hell was Shrine thinking? And that religious nut, Rivka? We have a reputation and thanks to them idiots, it's in tatters. This year is my year, it's supposed to be perfect. They ruined it!" I let out and my mother looks at me. She's the reason I'm in these Games. I was pushed to train and always be the best at the Academy.

I'm furious at Rivka. Shrine, not really. He might have made a mistake in volunteering but he's my cousin. And family trumps everything. I'm going to try and keep the two of us alive for as long as I can. He's fourteen; it's too young to being put in these Games.

Destiny has tears leaking from her eyes. She never wanted me to enter the Games. She wanted me to stay in District 1 and get a job and settle down. I want that but these Games are my life and my mother will be sorely disappointed if I don't win. _Destiny was always the best big sister that she could be_.

"Don't try anything stupid, Glassy. Please, you need to come home for Dad, Mom and I. You think of yourself and do not sacrifice yourself for anyone. Do you hear me? I love you too much to let you die of stupidness." Destiny orders and I know that it's her only way of coping.

"Tell Zip that he better mind you. He has to get you in and out of these Games alive. My baby girl, my sweet little girl." My father says and he sweeps me into a bone-crushing hug. Dr. Tower Bardew is known to be a tough, strong willed man. I have never seen my father cry but I can see tears in his eyes.

My mother embraces me stiffly. She was the one that always wanted a daughter to win the Games. Destiny refused to volunteer so it was left to me.

"Glassy, remember that we all love you and my girl, you were a winner in my eyes from the day you graced this planet." Father says and they are ushered out of the room.

I'm left alone to mull through my thoughts._ I always thought that when I volunteered my family would be happy. My father and Destiny aren't. I didn't realise how much I would miss them_.

My family has just made me realise how much I want to come home. For my father, mother and Destiny. And my boyfriend Zip, of course. Without them, my life would be incomplete.

_All I can think is that this Games, I, Glassy Bardew, will be unforgettable._

**Rivka Foster POV**

"Are you scared Rivka?" Jemima asks in her quiet voice. My six year old sister looks at me with her big orbs that I have always loved.

"Not really. If I don't survive this challenge that is facing me, at least I'll go to heaven. And my life has been sufficient, I have done everything I wanted to." I say and I do realise that I'm actually not scared. I believe that if God wants me to survive, he will arrange it.

"My baby, you will all have all the help we can give you. We won't leave you into this alone. The Lord will be by your side." My mother says as she wraps her arms around me. I feel tears well up in my eyes. My mother has always been there for me, picking me up when I fell, making me smile and patching me up. She won't be there for the next few weeks.

Daniel comes over and pulls me onto his lap. My brother is like my rock, he steadies me.

"You be a good girl, Rivka. God will bring you back to us, I know it." Daniel whispers and I smile. There are two things that are essential in life: religion and a loving family. I am lucky enough to have both.

"I will. I promise." I answer.

Sarah is three so she doesn't know exactly whats going on but she's quiet. The atmosphere is full of sadness. She toddles over and I quickly pick her up and place her on my lap.

"I just want you to know that if I don't come back, I'm happy. And I love all of you as much as God loves us."

My mother breaks down and starts sobbing on Daniel's shoulder. I guess my departure is really affecting her. I've grown up in the last hour, I can feel it.

Peacekeepers rush into the room and my family are ordered to leave. My mother gives me one last hug and then they're gone.

I'm ushered out of the room and brought to the entrance. Glassy, Luca and Shrine Are already there. Glassy gives me a cold stare. I'm the girl who took Gem's place. Sje obviously dislikes as when we are boarding the train that will take us to the Capitol, she grabs me and spins me so I'm facing her.

"Listen here Rivka. You are not going to be a nuisance, got it? This is our year, not yours. You are barely going to make it through the bloodbath. Don't mess up Shrine, Luca and I's image."

_I'm slicked by her aggressive approach. It's unneeded and just plain nasty. Glassy believes that I will be one of the first tributes to pass but I know that God will get me through_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Remember that every review means sponser points that will help your preferred tribute out in the Games! This chapter is shorter so I'm sorry! So here are the District 2 Goodbyes**:

**Micah Salacastor POV**

"You'll do well in the Games, Micah. You're your fathers son, through and through." My grandfather says with glazed eyes. He always does this when he talks about my father or my mother.

My grandfather has raised me since I was one. My father died an honourable death as a leader of a Peacekeeper and my mother died from complications from my birth. I wouldn't have swapped my childhood for anything. We didn't have much but my grandfather made the most of everything.

"Of course I will. I am capable, smart and not to mention lethal. I'll be fine." I say confidently. It's more to convince him then me. He doesn't want be to compete. I could die and I'm all he has left.

I would go into this Games without any doubts, if it wasn't for Calia. She's my best friend and only one of us will return. I love her like no one else.

"I know that Calia is competing. I want you to be a strong man and whatever decision you make in the face of danger, I'll stand behind you." Grandfather says and my heart swells. I'm proud to be Ditron Salacastor's grandson.

"Thanks. If I don't make it back, I love you, Pops. And always remember that I was so proud to be your grandson."

My grandfather rises and leans down on his cane. His striking blue eyes are a mixture of pride and sadness and my eyes lock on him.

"Micah, you are all I've had since my beautiful Valerya died all those years ago. And when your father, Mikhail, and your mother, Satyana, passed, I thought it was the end. I had nobody but you and I couldn't raise you, I'd mess it up. But I took you in and since then I've loved you. We've taught each other lots of things. You've made me proud in everything you do. And when you joined the Academy, I was so happy. You were born to do this son. This is your chance so I suggest you grab it with both hands. I love you so make me proud. Wipe out as many tributes as you can and make everyone remember Micah Salacastor."

He leaves without another word and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

_I'm going to go into these Games and show everyone how nasty and strong I can be. I'm going to be a force that no one wants to take on. I'm going to win._

**Thyrena Thalicus POV**

I'm so happy it feels like I've won the lottery. I get to compete in the Hunger Games. It's the most honourable and patriotic thing you can do.

The door swings open and my mother strides in. She looks as happy as me. We share the same dream, for me to compete. It always has been our dream and now I get to fulfil it.

"Thyrena, that was perfect. You look like the Victor you are. You are going to win this thing hands down." Mother exclaims and I feel elated.

"Did I look okay? Because if I didn't, it could tarnish my reputation." I ask seriously. I have always taken my appearance seriously. You have to look acceptable at all times.

"You looked beautiful honey."

She gives me a tight hug and leaves the room. Her visit was short and brief but she have me enough information to win these Games.

Sean comes in and I'm actually surprised. I haven't seen my brother in a year; after he stormed out. He didn't like my mother's dream for me to compete in this Games so he left and found a job at the other side of the district. But I love my brother and I grip onto him for dear life.

"Sean, you came. I've missed you." I say into his shoulder and he grips me in response.

"Ty, I've missed you too. You and Mother got your dream; you're competing in the Hunger Games." He says.

"Yeah I did. I'll try my best to come home, promise. I'm the best Career they've seen in years, I'll win. I'll win easy."

Sean looks at me with eyes full of love and he sits me down beside him.

"Thyrena, I know that you're trained and ready to go but you have to be careful. Don't make silly mistakes. I love Thyrena and you have to come back."

Sean sits with me in comfortable silence until the Peacekeepers drag him out by the scruff of the neck.

"I love you Thyrena! Come home as Victor!" Sean shouts and the door slams shut.

_District 2 are lethal this year but I'm going to be Victor. I'm smart, trained and beautiful; everything I need to win_.

**Basil Smith POV**

"Basil, it doesn't matter what you place. Or what you do in the Games. As long as you perform with dignity."

I nod but don't talk. I'm a man of little words; I don't speak unless essential. Brola and Sarca observe me. I think they know what's going on. They're nine and very observant for their age. I couldn't be prouder then them. Sacra and Brola are currently perched on my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Please don't go, Basil. I'll miss you to much. Who'll walk us home from school and win all the Academy trophies? That's your job." Brola says and her eyes are streaming tears.

"Don't worry I'll try to be back. You have T.J to mind you. He might be one but he will always protect his sisters. He told me that it's his job." I say to try and convince them.

My parents sit on the couch. They knew that I was going to volunteer. I was too talented not to be picked and I had told them a few weeks ago. District 2 takes the Hunger Games very seriously; if you are picked, you are honoured in the district.

The air is filled with emotion and no one talks, we're all to preoccupied with our thoughts.

I love my family. They mean the world to me and I couldn't live without them. My mother, father, Sacra, Brola and T.J all take a piece of my heart.

"I love you Basil." Sacra says and I smile. Sacra has autism and talking has beena constantndifficulty.

My parents stand to leave and I know that I have two minutes at the most. I pick T.J up and hug him on last time.

"Just make sure he remembers me. Please?" I say and my mother nods with tears splattering her face. My father is trying to be strong and stands straight, looking directly at me. T.J jumps into Father's arms.

I hoist Sacra and Brola into my arms and memorise their beautiful faces for one last time.

"You two are my favourite girls. The prettiest and the smartest too. I love you so much and I have never stopped loving you." I say and that's all I can. They are ushered out and that's the last thing I see before the door slams in my face.

_Not winning is not an option. I need to get back and I will_.

**Calia Odenly POV**

My mother comes to say goodbye. Everyone in the district knows that Cadence Odenly is depressed, suicidal. We've tried to help her but she refuses or relapses. She might be there physically but she is in her own world.

Aleck, my dear dear brother, shows up and wraps me up. His eyes are filled with tears and he is sniffling.

"Calia you're finally doing it. Competing. Your dream came true." Aleck says and I know that he isn't the happiest person. No family person wants to their loved ones to go into a competition that they have a one in twenty four chance of returning.

"I'm excited Aleck. I get to represent my district and I'm going to win." I say and my eyes gleam.

I would kill everyone without a second glance but Micah is in the running. My Micah. We have been best friends since basically birth. I can't kill him and I will never be able to. Ever.

There is something uplifting about leaving District 2. I finally get to see what the rest of Panem is like; how they're treated. I have always wanted to explore and in Panem, that's not aloud.

"Mom you know that I love you, don't you? I'm going to compete in the Hunger Games. I'll make you proud." I promise to my mother. She hasn't shown me love or warmth in years. She's depressed because my father left.

"Okay." She answers. That's all she says.

Aleck and my mother are escorted out.

"I love you Cubby!"

I'm brought to the other tributes and Micah immediately finds me.

"There you are, my little Cubby." He smiles and lifts me up. He's the sun in everyone'a life and I can't help but smile.

"Killer, put me down. We have to act strong not good off." I demand and Thyrena turns around and glares. She really is a through and through Career.

Basil is obviously deep in thought; I know that he is very close to his family, especially his siblings.

We approach the train and the crowd all cranes to see us.

_They crane to see us because we are District 2; the undefeated, the Victors._


End file.
